Drabbles de parejas Crack
by Dayerina
Summary: Bueno, como dice el titulo, are las parejas Cracks mas locas que se me ocurran XD tal vez en algunos capis ponga a parejas "normales" (if ya know what i mean) si a alguien no le gustan las parejas Crack, porfis, no lo lean y si lo leen no me ofendan! DX Pueden dejarme sugerencias o lo q quieran XD espero les guste Y DEJEN REVIEWS :D me haran muy feliz si lo hacen TuT
1. Chapter 1

_**Cartters**_

Un rubio y un castaño caminaban por la calle, el castaño de vez en cuando le gritaba groseramente al rubio que solo se removía de su lugar algo nervioso, asta que de un momento a otro, el castaño tomo sorpresivamente la mano del pequeño rubio, que solo lo miro muy sorprendido

-Car-Cartman! N-nos verán!- dijo alarmado el pequeño rubio, el otro solo lo miro y sonrió de forma casi invicible

-Y que? Asi TODOS sabrán que eres mió y de nadie mas- le dijo mirando hacia enfrente, evitando esos hermosos ojos azules cielo que lo volvían loco

-Asi que cállate Butters- dijo apretando mas la mano del rubio, este solo se sonrojo asta mas no poder y miro al piso, nervioso y sin saber que decir

Asi que decidió abrasarse del brazo de su "novio", aun temiendo lo que el le fuera decir…

No hace mucho los dos se habían enterado de los sentimientos del otro, ya que como Kenny lo habia engañado con el bastardo de Craig, que también engaño a Tweek, Butters fue con su "mejor amigo" para que lo ayudara, y para el Cartman del pasado se le hubiera echo súper gracioso ver a Leopold llorando por el saco de mierda, pero ahora que tenia 15 todo era distinto…

Lo ayudo en lo que pudo, lo dejo dormir en su cama con EL, comer con EL, salir con EL y obviamente hablar con EL…

Y sin darse cuenta, se habia enamorado de el, el nazi malo del angel bueno, la verdad odio esa posibilidad, pero al prestar mas atención en las cosas e intenciones que hacía Butters, se dio cuenta de que era cierto… Se habia enamorado de Butters…

Por otro lado, el rubio siempre habia estado ciegamente enamorado del castaño, pero al ver que el seria un "amor imposible" acepto por estar con Kenny y llego a olvidar a Cartman, pero todo se desvaneció por completo al enterarse que lo habia estado engañando con Craig DURANTE 1 AÑO, esto era realmente horrible, molesto, fastidioso, irracional y estupido para el castaño ¿Cómo desperdiciar cosa tan linda? Pobre idiota…

Y asi los sentimientos hacia Cartman volvieron de golpe, al parecer nunca habia olvidado al castaño desde que comenzó a salir con Kenny… "Son realmente sorprendentes los sentimientos…" se decia asi mismo el joven Stoch, sonriendo levemente, feliz de que su PRIMER VERDADERO amor funcionara, sonrió de manera mas feliz y miro de reojo al castaño

-Por que sonríes?- pregunto, confundido el castaño al ver a Butters con esa sonrisa

-Por estar contigo- respondió sinceramente, aun con esa linda sonrisa

El castaño no lo aguanto mas y lo agarro de la cara y le clavo un beso, agresivo y sin ternura contenida, después se separo del shokeado rubio sonrojado, lo volvió a besar pero ahora el beso era con completo amor y cariño, lamió el labio inferior del rubio y este entre-abrió la boca, dejando pasar a la lengua del castaño cada uno de esos deliciosos rincones que tanto le gustaban al castaño, lo besaba con cuidado como si de una pieza de cristal se tratara, Butters tenia los ojos cerrados, disfrutando cada una de las carisias de la lengua del castaño, estaba abrazado por el cuello de Cartman, este lo abrazo de la cintura, pegándolo mas a su cuerpo e intensificando mas el beso…

Enserio que Cartman y Butters no sabían como agradecer a Kenny por haber engañado al rubio y asi poder juntarlos…

Aunque no sabían que Kenny habia echo eso a propósito para poder juntarlos ;)…

_*/*/*/*/*_

_Hi! espero les haya gustado este capi de esta pareja que es mi favorita n_n_

_Siguiente Pareja: Token x Pip_

_Sayonara!_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Tip_**

**_(Ok, no soy buena con los títulos)_**

¿Quién dijo que la riqueza y la pobreza no se llevaban? Todo se vale en este mundo, nada es imposible, nada…

El mas joven de los Black caminaba por la calle con un paraguas en la mano, estaba lloviendo de una manera agresiva y casi nada se podia ver por la niebla, estaba aburrido y como de gustaban los días asi salio a "dar un paseo"

Tembló un poco al sentir una fría brisa chocar con su cuerpo, llevaba un impermeable, claro, pero aun asi tenía frio…

Miro hacia enfrente y vio una silueta sentada en la orilla de la banqueta, no podia reconocer quien era por la culpa de la lluvia y la niebla, alzo una ceja y se acerco mas a donde estaba la silueta, aun no lo reconocía asta que se puso a su lado y le tomo el hombro, la persona lo miro y el afro americano no dudo ni un segundo quien era…

-Pip? Que haces aquí en medio de esta fuerte tormenta?- le pregunto tratando de levantarlo, el mencionado no podia, su cuerpo estaba dormido por el fuerte frio que hacia y sus ropas estaban completamente empapadas, al igual que su cabello y boina, pero en la cabeza del pelinegro comenzó a surgir una pregunta ¿Qué hacia ahí sin sombrilla, ni impermeable? Al verlo que solo estaba ahí sentado, mirandolo, le dio algo de pena por el rubio, recordó que era huérfano y no tenia dinero, y no faltaba decir que no tenia un lugar donde vivir, ahora con mas lastima por el rubio, Token se quito el impermeable mojándose enseguida, y con dificultad se lo puso al rubio, este solo se asombro de la acción del afro-americano, y se sorprendió mas al ver que le ponía su sombrilla encima de el…

-Vamos a mi casa- dijo amablemente el pelinegro, sonriendo aunque por dentro se estuviera muriendo del frio, el rubio difícilmente se levanto de donde estaba sentado, camino alado del moreno asta que lo abrazo por los hombros, brindándole mas calor, se sonrojo al momento al sentir ese fuerte brazo rodearlo por los hombros, acercándolo mas al cuerpo del afro-americano, para estar mas cómodo y tener mas calor, se abraso de la cintura del pelinegro, este se sorprendió y sonrojo al mismo tiempo, miro de reojo al rubio y noto algo… ¿raro?, se comenzó a sentir "raro" en el momento que vio al rubio abrazado de el, el fleco apenas si le podia dejar ver los ojos celestes del rubio, de un tono muy hermoso que nunca habia notado ya que casi no hablaba con el en la escuela, asta ahora era el momento mas largo en el que mas cerca habían estado el uno del otro, era el primer momento en el que el moreno se habia dado cuenta de la baja economía del rubio y de lo lindo que era… esperen ¿lindo?

-Llegamos- anuncio el moreno abriendo con dificultad la puerta por tener abrazado al rubio y sujetar la sombrilla al mismo tiempo, el rubio lo soltó pero el moreno lo volvió a abrazar de manera rápida, el, sorprendido miro al moreno, que solo le dedico una sonrisa, sonrojándolo levemente, logro abrir la puerta, puso el paraguas en su lugar y tubo que separase del británico para ir por una toalla para el rubio, lo sentó en un sofá frente a la chimenea, Pip sentía que su cuerpo comenzaba a calentarse de una forma muy tranquilizadora y agradable, y sin querer se quedo dormido…

-Ya vine…- dijo pero al ver al rubio dormido en el sofá sonrió para si mismo, se sentó frente al rubio, le quito su boina y lo seco delicadamente, tratando de no despertarlo, con un rose que tubo su mano con el pelo rubio de Pip se detuvo y contemplo el hermoso rostro del británico, se veia tranquilo y lindo… ok, otra vez esa rara palabra paso por su cabeza, negó con la cabeza varias veces, ya que el pensaba que era 100% heterosexual… pensaba…

Acaricio los cabellos del británico, estaban húmedos y sedosos, se sentían muy suaves, desvió la mirada hacia los rosados y delgados labios del rubio, estaban entre abiertos y respiraba de forma tranquila y sigilosa, el mas moreno se lamió los labios y se acerco al británico ¿Lo iva a besar? ¿Enserio? ¿Iva a besar por primera vez… a un hombre?

Al darse cuenta de esto negó con la cabeza muy sonrojado y nervioso ¿Qué estaba a punto de hacer?

-I-imposible…- se dijo asi mismo desviando la mirada

Miro denuevo al británico y se relamió los labios, al carajo la sexualidad, probaría esos rosados labios a toda costa

Se acerco denuevo y apenas rozo los labios del rubio, este lo abrazo por el cuello, acercándolo más y juntando sus labios definitivamente, el afro-americano abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendido de que el rubio estuviera consiente de lo que estaba haciendo, vio como el rubio tenia los ojos serrados, disfrutando el beso, asi que decidió también disfrutarlo y lo abrazo por la cintura

Los labios del británico eran realmente deliciosos, muy suaves y calidos… y el rubio no pensaba lo contrario de los del afro-americano…

Se separaron sorprendidos y sonrojados, mirándose directamente a los ojos

-Gracias por todo- simplemente dijo el británico antes de volver a besarlo

_/*/*/*/*_

_¿Qué les pareció? Ami en lo personal me gusto n_n _

_Hice este fic de esta pareja por que cuando leí "La Granja" de cryle, realmente me encanto_

_Gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen SUPER FELIZ :'D_

_Siguiente pareja: Gregory_ x _Tweek_

_Sayonara :D! _


	3. Chapter 3

**_Greek_**

La fiesta era una bomba a punto de explotar, estaba a todo dar y la música era la que los hacia vibrar y saltar, gritando "VACACIONES! VACACIONES!"

Si, por fin habían llegado las vacaciones y ¿como festejarlo? Mmm, estas vacaciones no dirían "Verano de mierda" oh no, no, no, no, esta vez dirían "Verano inolvidable" pero, la pregunta era ¿Cómo hacerlo inolvidable?

La respeta era obvia, una fiesta que marcara por siempre su juventud, que les hiciera vibrar al recordarla y querer volver a estar en ella para siempre, asi que un dia en que la madre de Cartman se habia ido a quien sabe donde, este aprovecho para hacer una fiesta…

-WOW CARTMAN, BUENA FIESTA!- decia Clyde bailando al ritmo "Hotel Room Service" de Pitbull

-GRACIAS CLYDE!- le agradeció gritando por lo fuerte de la música

Habia chicas con muy (MUY) poca ropa, seduciendo a los chicos con sus bellos cuerpos y a estos solo les salía sangre de la nariz, entre ellos estaban Kenny, Damien y Christopher y los demas solo bailaban, pero cierto rubio solo estaba sentado frente a una ventana, completamente aburrido, tenia una taza de café en la mano y veia la acera sin entusiasmo, extrañamente no estaba alterado por la fuerte música, sino que la estaba disfrutando, serró los ojos un momento y trato de relajarse, pero sin poder dejar de tener unos leves escalofríos…

Otro rubio estaba bailando alegremente en la pista, pero al desviar la mirada, noto al rubio sentado frente a la ventana, trato de disimular bailando que se estaba acercando al dicto al café

Le puso una mano en el hombro y Tweek casi se muere del susto

-GAH! N-NO ME MATES!- el rubio mayor lo miro extrañado pero sonrió al recordar que Tweek era asi

-Hola- saludo con una sonrisa- por que no estas bailando?- pregunto acercándose al rubio de forma tranquila, que extrañamente calmo al rubio menor

-N-no me g-gusta bailar…- dijo bajando la mirada

-No? por que?- se extraño Gregory al recibir esa respuesta

-Po-por que… por que… GAH! ES MUCHA PRESION!- grito Tweek jalándose los cabellos, Gregory suspiro y tomo a Tweek de los hombros, y como por arte de magia el adicto al café se calmo y miro a Gregory a los ojos

-Bueno, entonces si no te gusta baliar, por que viniste a esta fiesta?- pregunto mirando los hermosos jades del rubio menor que tenia por ojos

-P-pues… p-para no aburrirme e-en mi c-casa- dijo el ojiverde bajando la mirada, evitando ver esos hipnotizantes ojos azules cielo, sonrojándose un poco y Gregory lo noto de inmediato y sonrió tiernamente

-No te gustaria salir a dar un paseo?- le sugirió agarrándolo de la mano, llevándolo hasta la puerta

-GAH! P-pero que tal si me pasa algo? QUE TAL SI EL GOBIERNO ME DESCUBRE! Y ME SECUESTRA, ME MATA Y ME SACA LOS INTESTINOS Y LUEGO LOS VENDE POR KILO EN EL MERCADO NEGRO! GAH! SERIA MUCHA PRESION!- grito el rubio menor muy alterado, provocando que Gregory riera de manera alegre

-Jajaja no te preocupes, al decir "dar un paseo" me refería a ir… juntos- dijo con una linda sonrisa, acariciando suavemente el hombro de Tweek, este se sonrojo un poco ante el suave contacto con la mano de Gregory

-Aceptas?- el rubio le pregunto ofreciéndole la mano

El rubio lo dudo un poco pero puso la suya enzima de la de Gregory, este sonrió ampliamente y presiono la mano de Tweek con la suya, obteniendo un lindo sonrojo en las mejillas del menor

El rubio mayor lo jalo hacia la salida y salieron sin siquiera serrar la puerta, corrió y se llevo a Tweek lejos de la fiesta, hacia un parque muy bonito, con lago y todo, se sentaron en una banca, jadeando de tan cansados que estaban por tanto correr

-P-por que hiciste e…-

No termino, por que Gregory lo callo con un sorpresivo beso el los labios

Tweek abrió los ojos como platos al sentir los labios de Gregory, no le respondió, si no que lo empujo

-P-POR QUE HICISTE ESO?!- le grito enojado, con los puños bien serrados y el ceño muy fruncido

-Tweek yo…- callo al momento al ver unas lagrimas salir por los ojos del mencionado, por que estaba llorando?

-Tweek…-

-Por que, por que tuviste que ser tu mi primer beso ¡¿Por qué?!- grito volteándose para que el otro rubio no lo viera

-Tweek, tu me…-

-NO ME HABLES! DEJAME EN PAZ!- dijo entre sollozos, tapándose la cara con las 2 manos

-Tweek, me gus…-

-QUE ME DEJES EN PA…- se volteo para gritarle en la cara, pero otro beso lo callo, se sorprendió denuevo y forcejeo todo lo que pudo, pero Gregory era mas fuerte y lo acostó el pasto que habia en el parque y continuo besándolo, Tweek derrotado, dejo de forcejear, e inconcientemente comenzó a corresponder el beso, sin darse cuenta también lo abrazo por el cuello, acercándolo mas a el, pero la falta de oxigeno se hizo presente y tuvieron que separarse

-Tweek yo…- comenzó a hablar el rubio mayor, el mencionado lo miro sonrojado

-Yo quería decirte que… me gustas- Tweek se sonrojo mas de lo que ya estaba y desvió la mirada

-Mírame- ordeno el rubio mayor, Tweek le obedeció, pero le planto un suave beso en los labios sorprendiendo a Gregory

-Gregory y-yo…-

-Shhh… disfruta el momento…- lo callo el rubio mayor, volviendo a besarlo y Tweek ahora correspondió gustosamente

Ni Gregory ni Tweek dudarían que esas serian las mejores vacaciones de su vida…

_*/*/*/*/*_

_Waaa! No tengo imaginación! *corre en círculos*_

_Si les gusto pues me alegro mucho, ya que mi cerebro se seco al recordar la pareja que tenia que hacer_

_Y me quede con cara de "en que estaba pensando…" pero bueno LO HICE! LO HICE! XDDD_

_Siguiente Pareja: un Damien x Christopher, dedicado a "CreationLM" que me la pidió ayer, y lo are con mucho gusto C: (mi cerebro se secara pronto X'D) _

_Bueno, nos vemos… tal vez mañana ;)_

_See ya! Y sean felices :D _


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chrimien _**

**_(JA! Suena chistoso XD)_**

Me desperté en la cama de mi compañero de departamento, ya no se me hacia raro pero me seguía sorprendiendo de que aun inconcientemente me escabullera en su cama por una pesadilla…

Por Satán, ¿Cómo puede ser que el Anticristo tenga pesadillas y se escabullera con su compañero de departamento? Mi orgullo esta indignado…

-Hmp… Damien?- me llamo somnoliento, yo lo mire a los ojos

-H-hola Chris, discúlpame, otra vez tuve una pesadilla…- le dije bajando la mirada, un poco avergonzado

-No es nada, solo que…- dijo mirándome a los ojos, algo incomodo

-¿Solo que, que?- le pregunte, el me señalo debajo de las cobijas

-Me estas abrazando…- dijo desviando la mirada, levemente sonrojado

Yo mire debajo de las cobijas y lo solté sonrojándome bruscamente

-L-lo siento! No me di cuenta!- seguidamente me pare de la cama y me dirigí al baño a lavarme la cara, ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? Esto se pone cada vez peor…

Escucho los pasos de Chris, se esta acercando al baño, al baño… _(Analizando situación…) _AL BAÑO! DONDE YO ESTOY! OH! MIERDA!

Entra y ni siquiera me mira y extrañamente me sentí… ofendido de que no me notara

-Ahh… ni te vi…- dijo quitándose la ropa para meterse a bañar, yo me puse nervioso

-A-ah por que te quitas la ropa… emm… frente a mi…?- le pregunte algo sonrojado, el me miro extrañado y después se acerco a mi y vi cuanta tenia aun puesta, y para mi GRAN desgracia Christopher solo estaba con unos boxers grises, dejando al descubierto su pecho y asta ese momento me di cuenta de lo alto que era el francés…

-Damien, somos hombres, no hay nada de malo ¿o te molesta?-

-N-NO!- grite sin darme cuenta- e-es solo que… ummm…-

-Damien…- me llamo, yo lo mire con un leve sonrojo en el rostro

-Que?-

-Amm… te quería preguntar si te querías bañar conmigo o por tu propia cuenta, es que como siempre nos bañamos juntos pues…- me dijo bajando la mirada y sonriendo levemente

Mmm… ¿bañarme con Chris o por mi propia cuenta?... JA! La respuesta era TAN obvia…

-Ah Chris, yo creo que seria mejor ducharme CONTIGO no crees?- oh oh eso NO ERA LO QUE QUERIA DECIR!

-Amm enserio?-

-Eh Chris, yo no…-

-Bueno, si tú insistes- dijo con una sonrisa, después me arranco la ropa de un solo manotazo, dejándome en ropa interior

-MIERDA CHRIS!- dije temblando un poco por el frio

-Tienes frio?- me pregunto burlonamente

-No, para nada- dije sarcásticamente

-Bien- dijo antes de arrancarme mis boxers, dejándome completamente desnudo

-AHH! CHRISTOPHER!-

-Ahora entra a la maltita tina!- dijo antes de lanzarme a una tina tipo yacusi lo suficientemente grande como para que dos personas quepan

-PERO QUE DEMO- no termine al ver que Chris se comenzó a quitar sus boxers de forma lenta y "sensual"… mierda

-Que me miras?- me pregunto

-Que me miras tu?- le contradije

-Touche-

Después se metió a la tina y se sentó alado de mi, yo me puse muy nervioso, era la primera vez que me ponía asi al estar con Christopher, la verdad nuca me haba dado cuenta de lo EXTRAÑO que era que se bañaran 2 hombres…

-_*suspiro*_- agarra el shampoo y se unta un poco en el pelo, hace espuma y mete su cabeza bajo el agua, después la saca y me mira, yo me sonroje levemente

-Damien enserio, no se que estas pensando pero tu mirada me incomoda- dijo sinceramente, yo me sonroje

-No pienso en absolutamente nada, pervertido…- desvié la mirada con el ceño fruncido y cruzándome de brazos

-Ya, ya, no te molestes mon amour-

-NO-ME-VUELVAS-A-LLAMAR-ASI!- le grite muy sonrojado y parándome con el puño serrado, pero al recordar que estaba desnudo me senté enseguida, mas rojo que un tomate, Chris solo se rió de mi

-No te rías de mi bastardo!- le grite señalándolo

-Jajaja es que tu cara jajaja te veías muy gracioso jajaja- logro decir entre risas, raramente su sonrisa me bajo la furia asta el punto de reír un poco con el

-Pero bueno, da igual…- dijo acercándose hacia mi asta ponerse delante

-Ch-Chris… que vas a hacer…?- dije casi en tono de pregunta

-No lo se, mis hormonas están muy despiertas en este momento… y no se por que tengo la necesidad de besarte- dijo sin crepúsculos el muy bastardo, me logro sonrojar pero me levante de mi lugar e iva a salir de la tina-yacusi, pero Chris de abalanzo sobre mi, haciéndome caer sobre un tapete que estaba cerca de ahí para mi suerte, pero no me duro mucho ya que me di cuenta de que Chris estaba encima de mi, lo mire a los ojos y fruncí fuertemente el ceño

-Ch-Christopher! QUITATE DE ENCIMA!- le grite pero el no me respondió

-Que no oíste?!- seguía sin responderme

-Chris?- le pregunte algo preocupado

Pero seguía sin responderme, asta que le mire ya un _poquito _mas preocupado y se me acerco al rostro, lo suficiente como para decir que me estaba besando, pero nop, solo estaba a unos milímetros de mis labios y asta podia sentir su aliento

-Déjame besarte- me dijo antes de besarme en los labios, yo lo mire con los ojos bien abiertos y sonrojado como un tomate, lo iva a empujar pero algo en mi organismo me dijo que lo dejara en esa pocision, asi que serré los ojos y no pude evitar soltar un gemido al sentir contacto con su lengua, demonios eso simplemente NO ERA NORMAL, SIMPLEMENTE NO LO ERA!

-Damien…- me susurro sensualmente en el oído

-Chris… yo… Ah!- gemí inevitablemente al sentir que su entrepierna rozo con la mía y me tape la boca con las dos manos muy avergonzado, el francés sonrió con lujuria

-Párese que esta mañana no iremos a la escuela… ¿Verdad Damien?- dijo con tono pervertido, yo le negué con la cabeza varias veces

-Eso es un si- seguidamente me cargo en sus brazos y me llevo devuelta a la tina-yacusi no solo a bañarnos…

Mierda! Christopher me las pagara por dejarme con un horrible dolor en el trasero!

_*/*/*/*/*_

_HEY! 8D LLEGUE!_

_Mi cerebro no exploto, afortunadamente n_n_

_Bien, espero que les haya gustado, que me costo mucho trabajo pensar en que situación poner a estos 2 _

_Va dedicado a "CreationLM" and why not? A "Kitty H.R", que yo se que les gusta esta pareja ^^_

_Siguiente pareja: Trent Boyett x Butters, un pedido de VicPin que tal vez… suba mañana, no estoy segura_

_COME ON! Déjenme una pareja Crack! La que se les ocurra! Déjenla en un review y yo la escribiré con gusto :D _

_Ok sin más _

_See ya y sean felices :DDD_

_PS: SI LO SUBI HOY DOMINGO! Y para comprobarlo les digo que son las… 10:47pm OSEA que si lo prometí! :D XD_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Tretters**_

En el patio de la escuela se encontraba una bola de niños, viendo como un rubio estaba a punto de pegarle a otro

-Te las veras conmigo, sabes muy bien lo que hiciste- le dijo el rubio mas musculoso de los 2

-P-pero es que en verdad no se… NO SE!- se desespero el joven Stoch al ver que Trent estaba a punto de soltarle un fuerte puñetazo directamente en la cara, tenia miedo, no habia nadie quien pudiera ayudarlo, temblaba anormalmente y titubeaba a punto de llorar

-Creo que te daré una oportunidad…- dijo el rubio mas alto, fulminando a Butters con la mirada, a este se le iluminaron los ojos, llenos de esperanza de que no lo matara a golpes

-De verdad?- pregunto ahora mas tranquilo

-Si…- afirmo, Butters suspiro

-Pero no tan rápido pequeño- el rubio mayor lo jalo de la muñeca, sacándolo del grupo de metiches que estaban ahí, y lo llevo a un lugar tras los arbustos, le tapo la boca y lo miro a los ojos

-Primero tendrás que darme una recompensa- dijo son una maliciosa sonrisa, luego le destapo la boca al rubio

-Q-que tipo de recompensa?- pregunto nervioso, frotándose los nudillos como era de costumbre, Trent sonrió ampliamente

-Sedúceme, haber si eres tan bueno- dijo con descaro, el rubio mas pequeño se sonrojo asta mas no poder ¿Seducirlo? Acaso no habia otra cosa como, hacerle la tarea, ser un topo, su sirviente todo el año, pero ¡¿SEDUCIRLO?! Valla… al parecer la cárcel le habia afectado el cerebro…

-Po-por que quieres que te seduzca? No prefieres que te haga la tarea? O te prepare tu almuerzo?- pregunto mirandolo a los ojos, sonrojado

-No, yo quiero ver como son tus trucos para seducir a la gente- dijo mirandolo aun con su sonrisita burlona

-P ero…-

-SOLO ASLO! o…. prefieres que te mate a golpes?- dijo mirandolo de manera fría

-Esta… bien…-

Butters lo unico que se le ocurrió fue acercársele y darle caricias suaves en todo el cuerpo, a esepscion de "esa" parte

-Mmm… se siente bien…-opino- muy relajante…- miro a Butters a los ojos, el estaba levemente sonrojado, siguió con su trabajo, le comenzó a acariciar las piernas de una manera excitante y placentera a la vez, después toco su bien formado pecho con las dos manos, planchando y arrugando su playera que tenia puesta, lo miro a los ojos y noto que los tenia serrados, y estaba levemente sonrojado, algo que le sorprendió mucho pero que le dio a entender que estaba haciendo muy bien su trabajo, accidentalmente su pierna izquierda rozo con la entrepierna de Trent, provocándole un leve gemido a este, se separo de su pocision y lo miro sonrojado, Trent entreabrió los ojos y vio directamente a la adorable cara del rubio

-Butters…- susurro acercándose al rubio

-Trent yo…-

Fue callado por un beso en los labios por Trent Boyett, la persona que usualmente lo molestaba todos los días, incluso mas que Cartman, pero extrañamente nunca lo habia golpeado o tocado, asta ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente enamorado de su verdugo, correspondió el beso tímidamente serrando los ojos, Trent se separo de el y lo abrazo

-Te amo- simplemente dijo, el rubio más bajo solo suspiro

-Que?- le pregunto separándolo y mirandolo, Butters solo sonrió

-Yo también te amo Trent- dijo parándose de puntitas y dándole un calido y rápido beso de piquito

_*/*/*/*/*_

_Ho-la n_n bueno pues admito que NUNCA eh leído un fic de esta pareja y se que hay muuuchos de ella, pero simplemente la culpa la tiene el tiempo :/ asi que di mi mayor esfuerzo para escribir un fic de esta pareja que va dedicado a VicPin, espero te haya gustado :3 aunque este cortito -n- pero weno :D_

_WOW si que me sorprendí al ver tantas parejas por hacer! Y weno, las iré haciendo poco a poco, ya que algunos personajes no los conozco y tendré que buscarlos :3 solo paciencia :D_

_Siguiente pareja: Token x Craig (nah no esta tan difícil ;3 gracias a dios XD) para Sakuyachan16 :D Estará listo mañana ;D_

_Si gustan pueden dejar mas sugerencias, si no, no importa, no es que no tenga ideas, si no que quiero complacer sus peticiones e ideas ;)_

_See ya, cuídense y sean felices! :3_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Traig_**

**_(No se que nombre ponerle XD)_**

-CRAIG! Abre la maldita puerta, con un carajo!-gritaba golpeando a la mencionada- QUE ME ABRAS!

-NO!- se oyó gritar desde el otro lado en un tono furioso

-Craig, la verdad es que no se que te pasa, acaso tienes celos de que invite a una chica linda a salir?- dijo en un tono algo extrañado

-N-no es por eso…- dijo un poco avergonzado

-Entonces que es?- pregunto - pero antes de decirme ¿podrías dejar de ser tan testarudo y abrirme la puerta?- pidió estresado

Vio como la puerta se abrió levemente, el afro-americano la abrió por completo, encontrándose a Craig acostado en la cama boca arriba con una mano en la frente, suspiro y se sentó en la orilla de la cama de su compañero

-Ahora si me dirás por que te fuiste corriendo, sin antes llamarme "bastardo"?- pregunto el mas moreno mirando a Craig de manera seria, este solo serró los ojos y un casi invisible rubor cubrió sus mejillas

-No… la verdad ni yo se por que te llame asi-

-Oh porfavor Craig! Te conozco desde preescolar! Lo suficiente como para conocerte a la perfección- exclamo con desesperación, frunciendo fuertemente el ceño, Craig gruño molesto, sabia que Token tenia razon y su gran orgullo no le permitía dársela, se sentó y miro a Token con el seño fruncido y Token se dio cuenta del casi invisible sonrojo del pelinegro

-Token, esa chica era una zorra- dijo simplemente, levantándose de la cama, directamente a la salida de su habitación, pero la mano de Token lo detuvo, Craig lo miro igual que hace un momento

-Eres un inmaduro Craig, ¿Por qué simplemente no dices que tenias celos de que yo lograra invitar a esa "zorra" a salir?- le pregunto de forma seria y cortante

-POR QUE ESO NO ES CIERTO!- grito desesperado desasiéndose del agarre de manera brusca y estaba a punto de salir, pero…

-CRAIG!- el afro-americano le cerro la puerta antes de que saliera, le dio la vuelta y lo acorralo con sus brazos, provocando un fuerte sonrojo en el rostro del mas bajo, lo que le extraño al mas moreno

-Entonces si no es eso, dime por que lo hiciste?- pregunto mirandolo

-N-NO!- le grito en la cara, muy enojado

-NO TE DIRE POR QUE HICE ESO, NO FUERON LOS JODIDOS CELOS DE QUE TU TUVIERAS UNA CITA CON UNA CHICA LINDA, SI NO QUE…!- se tapo la boca de inmediato al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir, Token lo miro con curiosidad

-Si no que… que?- pregunto mirandolo con una ceja alzada, Craig tartamudeo sonrojado mirando al piso y maldiciendo mil y un veces que su rubor fuera tan notable

-Ya dije demasiado- dijo quitando los brazos de Token delicadamente y abrió la puerta y salio, pero claro, Token no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados, oh claro que no, asi que bajo las escaleras y vio que Craig estaba sentado en el sillón, mirando la tele con completo aburrimiento, Token frunció el ceño y se acerco con pasos firmes hacia Craig, este lo miro ya mas calmado y de un momento a otro, Craig estaba acostado en el sillón y Token encima de el, el pelinegro lo miro sorprendido y se sonrojo de golpe, valla que la suerte lo odiaba en ese momento…

-Dime por que lo hiciste y te dejare ir- dijo mirandolo aun con el ceño fruncido

-Cuantas veces me aras repetirlo?- dijo desviando la mirada de los ojos de Token- ya te dije, no es NO! MIERD…!-

-Acaso estabas celoso de esa chica?- lo corto, Craig lo miro confundido

-De que…?-

-Yo la trate de invitar a salir, y si tu no sentiste celos de mi, fue de ella, verdad?- razono el mas alto, Craig lo miro aun confundido

-AAHH!-grito desesperado- TU TENIAS CELOS DE QUE YO INVITARA A SALIR A ESA CHICA Y NO A TI!- le grito parándose del sofá, molesto

-Pues… algo asi- declaro en tono casi inaudible, pero Token lo escucho

-Que?-

-Nada-

-DILO-

-ESTA BIEN, ESTA BIEN –suspiro- si… s-sentí celos al verte invitar a esa chica, ósea, ¡¿Cómo quieres que me ponga al ver a la persona que amo invitando a otra persona que no sea YO?!- se le salio de la boca inconcientemente, se la tapo con las dos manos sonrojado, Token estaba en un leve shook, miro a Craig, le descubrió la boca y beso sus labios con delicadeza, este solo abrió los ojos como platos al ver que el afro-americano lo estaba besando, la persona que amaba la estaba besando, BESANDO

Serró los ojos lentamente y abrazo a Token por el cuello, este por su parte lo abraso por la cintura, pegándolo mas a su cuerpo y lo guió con cuidado asta el sofá, recostándolo y aun besándolo, se tuvieron que separar para tomar aire, pero Token tomo rápidamente el rostro de Craig con las dos manos y lo volvió a besar, pero ahora introduciendo su lengua en la boca de Craig, y este no se quedaba atrás, ya que exploraba cada parte de la boca del moreno con calidez, se separaron falta de aire, quedando unidos solo por un hilillo de saliva, se miraron sonrojados y sonrieron levemente, Token se levanto del sillón junto con Craig y lo abrazo por la cintura y lo miro con lujurio

-Al cuarto?- pregunto

-Por supuesto y Token…-

-Si?-

-Discúlpame por haberte llamado "bastardo"- dijo bajando la mirada con el ceño fruncido y levemente sonrojado, el afro-americano lo beso en la mejilla y le sonrió

-No te preocupes-

Y subieron a la habitación a terminar lo que empezaron…

_*/*/*/*/*_

_Hum… no se como quedo…. La verdad, por fa díganme si les gusto D:_

_TERMINE DE VER GAKUEN HEAVEN *W* AHHH ME ENCANTO X3333 ME ENAMORE DE TAKUTO IWAI QWQ_

_Weno, weno, este capi va dedicado a Sakuyachan16, espero te haya gustado y disfrutado :D_

_Siguiente pareja: Waaa! No se! Emmm… un Craig x Wendy, para "luis carlos" :3 aunque no es yaoi, vamos a darle una oportunidad ;3 (… en el fic ._.) tal vez estará listo el… ammm jueves o viernes, no se _

_Bueno, sin más me despido_

_See ya, cuídense y sean felices :D _


	7. Chapter 7

**_Crendy_**

En la azotea se encontraba un pelinegro y una pelinegra acostados encima de un cobertor con dos almohadas y estaban tapados con una cobija, los dos mirando al cielo, buscando a estrellas fugaces con la mirada, la pelinegra estaba acostada alado del pelinegro con su cabeza en su pecho, sonriendo tranquilamente e inhalando el olor masculino de Craig

-Mira! Ya vi una!- anuncio Craig señalando al cielo, Wendy volteo y apenas logro verla de tan rápido que paso

-La viste?- pregunto Craig sonriendole de una manera tierna

-Si- afirmo Wendy

No tenia mucho que tenían una relación seria, simplemente que cuando Stan le salio con un "Soy gay", ella no podia acabarse la sorpresa, no lloro ni se enojo con el, simplemente le dijo "Se feliz con Kyle", ella ya lo sabia, era muy obvio, las miradas entre Stan y Kyle no eran de "Oye ¿quieres venir a mi casa a jugar videojuegos?" no, no, no, no, eran de "Oye ¿quieres venir a mi casa a acostarte conmigo?", Stan obviamente le dijo un "Lo siento", pero ella estaba tranquila, se sentía "libre", ya podia andar con quien se le diera la gana sin sentir la palabra "culpa" rondar por su cabeza, claro que no andaría con la primera persona que tuviera enfrente, oh claro que no, le costo tiempo el acostumbrarse ver a Kyle y Stan compartir pequeños besos y carisias todos los días, pero un dia Craig le habia tocado como pareja de un proyecto de arte, claramente Craig y Wendy se odiaban al 100%, cada platica que tenían terminaba en palabras obscenas, si no fuera que Wendy era mujer talvez hubieran terminado en los golpes

Pero cuando Craig se entero de lo sucedido con Stan, se sorprendió de cómo la pelinegra siempre se veia tan alegre y activa a pesar de que de lo que le habia pasado, cuando ella se comportaba amable con el extrañamente se sonrojaba, no podia estar enamorado de Wendy, ¡Eso es imposible!, pero al ver con detalle cada uno de los movimientos de Wendy, sus cualidades y facciones, se dio cuenta de que la pelinegra era enormemente hermosa…

Ríe un poco al recordar tales pensamientos, la mira de reojo y nota que se quedo dormida, sonríe y le da un calido beso en la frente, ella lo abraza por la cintura, y lo besa en los labios aun con los ojos cerrados, Craig solo sonríe y la pega mas a su cuerpo

Cuando mira al cielo pasa una hermosa y brillante estrella que duro como por tres segundos

_Deseo que sea feliz conmigo _penso con un leve sonrojo el rostro, después vio la hora, las 5:50 am, estaba a punto de amanecer,

Se sentó aun abrazando a la pelinegra, al parecer ahora si ya se habia dormido, miro a enfrente y vio como el oscuro cielo comenzaba a tornarse mas claro, y las estrellas comenzaban a desaparecer, cargo a la pelinegra y la llevo a la habitación, la acostó en la cama y después se acostó en la misma, abrazándola

-Te amo Wendy- susurro para si, antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo…

_*/*/*/*/*_

_Disculpen por la falta de inspiración y todo lo demas, pero es que me siento taaan cansada (bueno, en si es que estaba viendo "Hostal 2" y como siempre, me traumo horriblemente con las películas de terror 3:)_

_Ahh bueno, necesito mi medicina (ósea reírme un rato viendo South Park XD) _

_Este capi va dedicado a "luis carlos", espero que te aya gustado y disculpa por hacerlo tan empalagoso y tan corto, pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa :/_

_Siguiente pareja: Haber, haber… *revisando* un Damien x Cartman para Garu0212 :3_

_*Come una cucharada de helado* Que? Tenia aunque sea que inventarme uno, si no ya hubiera muerto XD_

_See ya! :D I love you all! ^3^_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Dartman_**

Suspiro con dificultad y serró los ojos con fuerza, el calor en la habitación se hacia cada vez mas y mas pesado, miro al ojirojo y un escalofrió paso por todo su cuerpo y tenia un poco de miedo ante lo que estaba a punto de pasar

-Te devorare vivo- le susurro al oído

Gimió al sentir la mano del Anticristo en su entrepierna, unas pequeñas y silenciosas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, entre abrió la boca y el pelinegro lo beso desesperadamente, el respondió con mas agresividad y puso su mano en la nuca del pelinegro, presionándolo mas a sus labios, dentro de sus bocas habia una descontrolada pelea entre lenguas, recorrían cada rincón de la boca del otro con impaciencia, se separaron jadeantes en busca de aire, se miraron con el ceño fruncido pero con una maliciosa sonrisa

-Tienes miedo? MI fuertecito?-

Cartman sonrió ampliamente aun con el ceño fruncido y alzo un poco su rodilla, chocando con la dura erección de Damien y provocando un gemido de este, aprovecho para robarle un beso, el cual el pelinegro correspondió sin rodeos

-Claro que no, MI amado Anticristo-

Le quito el sueter negro que tenia, dejándolo en una playera negra de manga corta, comenzó a besar y morder levemente la piel del pelinegro, este soltaba varios gemidos

-Ah-aahh Cart… man ngh- se quito la playera por su propia cuenta y le bajo el cierre de la chamarra roja que Cartman siempre usaba, y le quito la playera junto con la chamarra que estaban comenzando a hacerse molesta, Eric gimió cuando sintió la calida lengua del anticristo lamer sus erectos pezones, los succiono asta dejarlos levemente rojos, hizo un camino de saliva con su lengua por todo su ahora plano vientre y después miro a Eric que tenia los ojos y la boca entreabiertos jadeante, lleno de placer

Sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios ahora un poco menos agresivo, Cartman serró los ojos y disfruto del beso

Damien gimió al sentir la mano de Cartman dentro de sus boxers y masajear su entrepierna, serró los ojos con fuerza y tuvo que romper el beso. Jadeo con fuerza haciendo su cabeza para atrás y liberando unas gotas de sudor, totalmente sonrojado

-Valla, y luego me dices que yo me vengo demasiado rápido- dijo burlonamente el castaño, mirando al pelinegro. Damien lo miro con el ceño fruncido, pero después sonrió maliciosamente

-Eso lo veremos, querido- de forma rápida le quito los jeans junto con los boxers, sorprendiendo al castaño, después el pelinegro se quito los suyos quedando desnudo, igual que Cartman y lo penetro de una sola envestida

-AH!- gimió de dolor el castaño, abriendo bien los ojos, sonrojándose y abriendo la boca, sus negros ojos se cristalizaron y derramo unas pequeñas lagrimas. Damien sonreía con victoria y comenzó a dar unas futres y agresivas envestidas

-D-DETENTE! AH! SACALO! SACALO!- el castaño no podia hacer nada, no habia placer, claro que no, dolor puro era el que sentía con cada envestida que el Anticristo daba, inevitablemente un poco de sangre salio por donde Damien lo estaba envistiendo. El Anticristo al darse cuenta de esto se detuvo en seco y dejo de sonreír, su rostro se torno a uno preocupado al ver a Cartman derramar mas lagrimas, salio del interior de Cartman y lo miro en un pequeño estado de shook ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Su orgullo lo habia manejado, se habia dejado llevar y le causo daño a la persona que mas amaba en ese momento, aunque no lo dijera, se sentía muy mal

-C-Cartman… yo…- se acerco a Cartman, este lo miraba con "odio" y Damien pudo sentirse peor

-Yo lo…- pero Cartman no era un idiota, oh claro que no, por eso beso a Damien con furia, si le habia dolido, pero todo era parte de su plan

-Me las pagaras- comenzó a masturbarlo a una enorme velocidad, apretando la entrepierna del pelinegro

-Ah! C-Cartm-an, pa-ra!- gemía de dolor, valla que el castaño si tenia fuerza

-DIJE QUE PARES!- agarro la muñeca de Cartman y acostó a este, poniendo su muñeca en la almohada, Cartman lo miro un poco sorprendido

-Sabes muy bien que odio que actúes que te duele y luego juegues sucio-

-PERO ES QUE ENCERIO ME DOLIO! Y tenia que darte tu merecido- dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero. Damien tomo la entrepierna de Cartman y la masajeo mientras entraba lentamente en la entrada de Cartman, este soltó un gemido serrando los ojos y apretando los dientes, levemente sonrojado, Damien le dio un beso para tranquilizarlo y entro por completo, paso un minuto y el pelinegro miro a Cartman a los ojos, algo sonrojado

-Emm… ya puedo moverme?- pregunto tímidamente

-Damien, ya no soy virgen, solo que aun me duele cuando entras de un solo golpe- dijo sonriendo de lado, Damien sonrió igual. Comenzó a dar envestidas lentas, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, comenzaban a hacerse mas rápidas

-Damien, D-Damien yo… Ah! Yo- gemía el castaño

-Cartman…-

El pelinegro se sentó en la cama, sentando al castaño encima de el, penetrándolo mas a fondo, Cartman daba pequeños saltitos, viendo al pelinegro a los ojos y abrasándolo por el cuello, le dio un apasionado beso, separándose de vez en cuando para poder respirar

Después de barios minutos los dos jadearon al miso tiempo. Damien se vino dentro de Cartman y este en el pecho del pelinegro

-Da-Damien-

-Cartman-

Se miraron a los ojos, sonrojados y después sonrieron, dándose un pequeño y calido beso

-Te amo Fuertecito-

-Y yo a ti mi Anticristo-

_*/*/*/*/*_

_A que no se esperaban que este Cáp fuera un lemmon?... la verdad yo tampoco ._._

_Es queeee… me agarro la inspiración al escuchar Love/HATE de Acid Black Cherry y dije "Al carajo! Hago lo que quiero!" jejeje ok no ._._

_Mañana es domingo :D… MAÑANA ES DOMINGO T-T_

_Bueno, este capi esta dedicado a Garu0212 :D espero te haya gustado ;D _

_Siguiente pareja: Craig x Clyde, para Kenny-haku-yowane (PURO CRAIG! PURO CRAIG! :P)_

_Sin más que decir me voy_

_Sayonara! ^3^_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Cryde _**

-Woo hoo-

-Mmm phi esphan bim- escupio un poco de comida en el plato

-Clyde ni yo soy tan asqueroso- dijo el pelinegro con una mueca de asco

-Mmm?- lo miro confundido con los cachetes llenos de comida

-Traga- le ordeno

-Aigh!- y trago con el ceño fruncido

-Clyde ¿no crees que comer tantos tacos te ara daño?- pregunto Token mirando al castaño

-No lo creo, soy muy fuerte y activo, y es difícil enfermarme- dijo Clyde con orgullo

-No digas eso o si no…-

-Okey, okey me callo- dijo dando otra mordida su taco

Después sonó el timbre, anunciando que su hora de descanso habia terminado

Entraron al salón, encontrándose con el maestro de Historia

-NOOO!- grito inevitablemente Clyde, después se tapo la boca

-Ami tampoco me gusta dales clases, jodidos mocosos…- saludo amigablemente el maestro, susurrando lo ultimo, escribiendo el tema en el salón

Clyde se sentó en su lugar, como solo eran cuatro en el salón, decidió abrir su coca-cola, la saco de su mochila, al mirarla con detenimiento se dio cuenta de que estaba muy dura

-Mmm… por que esta du... AH!- grito, ya que al abrir la botella, esta exploto (literalmente) manchando su ropa junto con su pupitre y el piso

Los pocos niños que ya habían llegado y vieron la escena se rieron del pobre castaño, que miro alrededor con ambos brazos alzados a los lados, con uno sosteniendo la coca-cola

El maestro que habia visto todo frunció el ceño

-Señor Denovan valla a pedir un trapo con el conserje- ordeno con voz molesta, pero aguantándose la risa

-Voy-

El castaño salio corriendo del salón, tomo lo que habia quedado de su coca-cola y tiro el envase, en el fondo agradecía al refresco por haberlo salvado de clase mas horrenda, pero por fuera mostraba buscar desesperadamente el cuarto de conserje

Cuando dio con el toco la puerta

-Señor- pero nadie respondió

-Señor porfavor ábrame- pero fue igual, noto que la luz estaba apagada y cuando giro la perilla noto que la puerta estaba abierta

-Señor conserje- hablo asomando su cabeza en el despacho de conserje _*no hay nadie…*_ penso y entro al cuarto, que a pesar de parecer pequeño por fuera, era grande y espacioso por dentro, asta habia una lavadora y una secadora, sonrió y vio a un lado una bolsa de jabón, lleno la lavadora de agua y echo un poco de jabón, después se quito su sueter y su camisa, y también sus pantalones, ya que también estaban sucios y pegostiosos, quedando solo en boxers

Metió su ropa en la lavadora y la encendió

En lo que su ropa se lavaba, comenzó a buscar con lo que limpiaría el piso y su pupitre

-Esto servirá- susurro encontrando una jerga y un trapo

Después escucho que la perilla de la puerta se movió, se volteo y miro como la perilla de la puerta comenzaba a girar lentamente

Su respiración casi se detiene, su corazón dejo de funcionar por un segundo, miro el estado de cómo estaba ¡Jesús! Solo estaba con unos jodidos boxers! Y pa acabarla, rojos!

Soltó el trapo el trapo y la jerga al ver como la puerta se estaba comenzando a abrir, miro alrededor, buscando un lugar donde esconderse

-Clyde?- hablo el pelinegro entrando en el despacho del conserje, miro a todos lados y solo vio como la lavadora giraba, lavando un poco de ropa

-Clyde- repitió, serrando la puerta, buscando con la mirada al joven castaño, alcanzo a ver una pequeña manchita roja detrás de la lavadora

Sonrió para si y suspiro

-Sal, no soy el conserje- dijo aun mirando la pequeña manchita roja, que se habia comenzado a mover, poco a poco la tímida cabeza del castaño se asomo detrás de la lavadora, solo mostrando asta la parte de los ojos

-Eres tu Craig?- pregunto tímidamente

-Que no es obvio?- dijo poniendo sus manos en la cintura

-Vas a salir?- agrego

-Emmm… e-es que…-

-Si?-

-Solo tengo mis boxers- dijo un poco sonrojado

El pelinegro no se sorprendió, solo mantuvo su rostro de forma neutra y aburrida de siempre

-No seas marica y sal- dijo cruzando los brazos

Clyde tímidamente salio de su escondite, mostrando su cuerpo desnudo (bueno, casi) Craig solo alzo un poco las cejas, mirando de arriba abajo el cuerpo del castaño, este solo se removió de su lugar nervioso

-No me mires-

-No te estoy mirando-

-Si lo estas- dijo mirandolo a los ojos

El pelinegro también lo miro a los ojos

Y los dos se perdieron en los hermosos ojos del otro

-Lavas tu ropa eh?- dijo de repente el pelinegro, desviando la mirada, Clyde hizo lo mismo, solo que un poco sonrojado

-A-ah… si…-

Se volvieron a mirar, y de un momento para otro, Clyde ya estaba sentado encima de la lavadora con un Craig deseoso besando sus labios de forma apasionada, en un momento se separaron para tomar oxigeno y se miraron, algo sorprendidos por lo que estaban haciendo, pero sonrieron de manera maliciosa y siguieron besándose…

Entraron al salón, Clyde con su ropa ya limpia, pero algo arrugada y mal acomodada, con su pelo despeinado y con la jerga y trapo en las manos, Craig tenia la ropa arrugada, gracias a su gorro no se veia que estaba muy despeinado y sudaba un poco, tenia una escoba en la mano y al entrar se dieron cuenta que ya no era el maestro de Historia, ahora era el de Español, entraron tranquilos y limpiaron su lugar, ya que Craig habia tirado un cigarro al piso junto con basura de su mochila

-Bien chicos, cuando terminen lleven de regreso las cosas- dijo el profesor antes de seguir su clase

Una sonrisa complaciente adorno los rostros del castaño y el pelinegro…

_*/*/*/*_

_Hola! __Eh llegado :D espero les aya gustado :3 __después de 5 días sin actualizar (tareas extras para pasar las materias -.-) aquí esta XD_

_Que abría pasado cuando esos 2 estuvieron en el despacho del conserje? ¬w¬ es obvio! XD _

_Este capitulo va para **Kenny-haku-yowane** :3 espero te haya gustado y disculpa por la tardanza X3_

_Siguiente pareja: EL PRIMER REVIEW DECIDE LA SIGUIENTE PAREJA :D (solo el primero ok?)_

_Sayonara! :D _


	10. Chapter 10

**_Marcien_**

**_(Advertencia: UA "universo alterno" ya que no se me ocurrió nada XD) _**

Escribía yo en mi cuaderno muy callado y con el ceño fruncido

Aveses volteaba ver al maestro dando la clase, pero seguía escribiendo en mi cuaderno a una velocidad increíble

Me dirán "Uy que listo es el Anticristo!" pero no, la verdad era que estaba copiando tareas pasadas del cuaderno de Pip

Y como soy un flojo de primera, me la habia pasado todo el puto bimestre aventando bolitas de papel a los demas, o haciendo avioncitos de papel, o junto con Craig, Stan, Cartman, Token y Kenny dar "pamba" al ultimo niño que entrara al salón

Sonrió al recordar como Kyle no quería entrar al salón ya que iba a recibir una fuerte pamba, pero un maestro lo salvo

En eso suena la campana que significa "libertad", usualmente tiendo a ser el primero en salir del salón, pero ahora en mi situación es muy diferente

-NOOOO!- grito alzando los brazos, siendo el punto de atención de todo el salón

-Que me ven? Maricas…- dije fulminándolos con la mirada

-Damien porfavor ven conmigo- escuche decir al profesor de manera seria

Yo solo suspiro y voy a su escritorio, y en un "poof", solo quedamos el maestro Marc y yo

-Si profesor?- pregunto de manera inocente, pero por desgracia el maestro ya me conocía muy bien

-Damien, tus calificaciones no son muy buenas en este bimestre, ¿Te sucede algo?- pregunto de manera preocupada

-No, claro que no, ¿Por qué lo pregunta?- oh si, yo era muy listo en su clase de Historia, ósea ¿Quien pude saberse todos los años en que murieron todos los héroes del mundo? Obvio yo, ya que yo los veo diario, sean malos o buenos

Pero era muy flojo para las tareas y trabajos

-Por nada, pero es que tu eres un niño de 10- Mierda Marc! Por que me ases esto!

-L-lo se profe pero…-

-Ven- me corto

-Eh?- lo mire confundido

-Ven a mi casa esta tarde para clases de tutoría- dijo mirándome, en mi rostro se dibujo una cara de horror total

-Que?! M-maestro! Si quiere le puedo entregar trabajos extras o…!-

-No- dijo – hoy a las 5 o repruebas- sentencio tomando sus cosas y saliendo del salón, yo me quede boquiabierto y atónito…

-MIERDA!- dije golpeando la mesa con furia y con el ceño fruncido

…

Bien… aquí estoy…

Enfrente del edificio de departamentos, en donde en uno de ellos vive Marc…

Miro al piso, después miro como estoy vestido

Jeans de mezclilla gastados, camisa negra, tenis negros, mi cruz invertida como pulsera y mi jodida mochila, algo rota

Suspiro y entro con desgano al edificio…

20 minutos después…

-Amm… creo que este es su departamento…-

Toque el timbre con algo de nervios

-Pasa!- escuche desde el interior del departamento

Yo abrí despacio y asome la cabeza

-Pr-profesor…- dije/susurre al ver a mi maestro de ropa casual, es extraño ver a tu maestro con otra ropa que no sea su traje de trabajo

-Hola Damien- me saludo- Entra, no seas tímido- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

Yo entre de una manera muy silenciosa, con los nervios casi tropiezo con un escalón que andaba por ahí, pero el maestro me sostuvo

-Estas bien?- me pregunto mirándome, vi en que pocision estaba, yo en los brazos de mi maestro de Historia, con mi cabeza en su pecho y abrazándolo con fuerza por la cintura, una hermosa posición… PARA UN MARICA!

-AH! M-Maestro disculpe!- dije soltándolo y separándome de el lo mas posible que se podia, el maestro solo soltó una pequeña risita

-No te preocupes Dami- dijo- ahora saca tus cosas de historia

-Maestro, emmm si usted sabe que soy bueno en la materia, por que clases de tutoría- quería salir de ahí, entre mas pronto mejor, y era muy obvio

-Dije tutoría? Mmm entonces creo que me equivoque- debe estar bromeando verdad?

-Eh? Entonces para que me llamo?- pregunte tratando de contener mis ganas de mandarlo al infierno en ese mismo momento

-Para que hagas las tareas atrasadas y te las califique- dijo yendo a un cuarto, al parecer era la cocina, yo le seguí

-Pero no creo que solo por eso m-me haya llamado- dije con ya un pequeño tono de frustración

-Ah no?- me miro- entonces ¿Tu para que crees?- dijo acercándose a mi rostro, yo retrocedí asta chocar con la estufa, lo mire a los ojos

-Emm- me puse nervioso- pues…

-Mmm?- después reaccione

-Pues pare que mas usted cree?!- le grite en la cara, después recordé que el podia reprobarme si quería y me tape la boca, el sonrió

-Jajaja- rió- disculpa, pero tenia que hacerlo, ya que te vez muy gracioso nervioso- dijo haciéndome a un lado, prendiendo la estufa y poniendo un sartén encima de ella, con una… "linda" sonrisa… supongo, ese hijo de puta habia jugado conmigo!

-Emm, maestro…-

-No me digas asi, no quiero traer el trabajo asta la casa- dijo rompiendo un huevo en el sartén

-Entonces como lo llamo?-

-Marc, asi de fácil- dijo mirándome, y por razones misteriosas me sentí acalorado en ese momento

-Okey… emm Marc? Este, que quiere que haga?- pregunte evitando mirarlo

-Ammm saca tu cuaderno y tu libro, ponlos en la mesa y en un momento voy contigo- dijo sonriendo

-Ok- y Salí de la cocina lo mas rápido posible, hice lo que me dijo y me senté, mire mi cuaderno en blanco, agarre el lápiz y entrecerré los ojos y comencé a escribir cosas sin sentido, después mi cabeza callo en la mesa y me quede dormido

…

-Damien?- escucho una voz…

-Damien?...- siento una mano en mi espalda… es calida…

-Damien…-

Abro los ojos lentamente y me rasco uno, después bostezo y miro a mí alrededor

-Valla, estabas muy cansado?- escucho decir a alguien

-Quien es usted..?- lo trato de mirar pero veo todo borroso

-Aun sigues adormilado…- escucho que dice la persona

-Emm? Ahh creo que…-

Unos labios me cortaron, no me sorprendí, asta unos segundos después parpadeo varias veces y pude ver a mi profesor besándome… en los labios

-Bien, ya te despertaste?- me dice mirándome con una sonrisa tranquila, yo lo miro sorprendido, pero pronto fruncí el ceño

-P-POR QUE ME AH BESADO?!- me paro de la silla y le grito sonrojado ahora valiéndome verga si me reprueba o alguna otra mamada suya

-Si te lo digo, no me aras nada?- dijo algo temeroso, yo lo mire confundido ya que eso es algo muy raro de el

-N-no, pero, dígame, por que lo hizo? No creo que lo haya echo solo con intenciones de "despabilarme"- dije ahora mas tranquilo, pero con el ceño fruncido

El suspiro y me miro

-Me gustas Damien-

Yo parpadee unas cuantas veces y lo mire confundido y sonrojado, las palabras que me acababa de decir me resuenan en los oídos

-Yo… l-le gusto?- pregunto señalándome ami mismo, aun en un pequeño estado de shook

-Si…- se acerco ami y me abrazo

-Eres alguien desastroso y culto, muy infantil y molesto algunas veces, pero para mi eso no importa, me gustas-

-Ma… Marc…- le correspondí el abrazo, sorprendiéndolo

Y bueno… lo que sigue me da no se… escalofríos narrarlo, pero bueno, ustedes ya deben saber que lo que menos hice, fue hacer tarea…

…

-Bien alumnos, aquí tengo sus calificaciones- anuncio Marc llamando la atención de todos, yo lo mire algo sonrojado por lo que habia pasado el otro dia

Empezo a decir las calificaciones de todos, algunos festejaban y otros decían "no mames!" de coraje, pero cuando llego mi nombre yo quede sorprendido

-Damien, 10- típico, le das (en mi caso "haces") algo que le guste al maestro y este te pone 10, no me molesta, pero por alguna razon me siento algo triste, triste de pensar que lo que me habia dicho el otro dia se lo haya dicho a otros niños…

Cuando se furon todos, solo quedamos Marc y yo

-Emm maestro?-

-Dime Dami- dijo guardando sus cosas

-Sobre el otro dia… ammm quería saber si…- mierda! Odio hablar como imbecil

-Que?-

-Lo que me dijo era verdad o mentira- dije directamente, el maestro mero al techo tratando de recordar, después sonrió

-Claro que si Damien, de echo tu as sido el primes estudiante que ah visitado mi casa- dijo aun sonriente, se acerco a mi oído

-Y el unico que ah recibido todo eso de mi- susurro sensualmente, se alejo y me miro, yo estaba muy sonrojado, lo mire, fruncí el ceño y sonreí

-Eres un idiota- después lo bese en los labios abrazándolo por el cuello, mientras el por mi cintura

La verdad, no me arrepiento de nada

_*/*/*/*/*_

_Hola! Ando enfermilla de la garganta :P_

_Ok, al fic, espero les haya gustado, la verdad no se me ocurrió otra cosa, ya que en primera no conocía a este tal Marc y tuve que ver el capitulo donde aparece :3 y pues salio esto X3_

_Este capi, que parece fic, es para Garu0212 que fue la primera en comentar :D espero te haya gustado XD_

_Siguiente pareja: Damien x Tweek o Christopher x Tweek? HAGAN SUS VOTACIONES :D_

_See ya! :D y Thanks por sus comentarios :D me matan de felicidad TwT_


	11. Chapter 11

**_¿?_**

-Café y galletas de chocolate para la mesa 3-

-Ok-

Tomo el pedido y se dirigió hacia la mesa

-Su café y galletas, disfrútelo-

-Gracias- agradeció el cliente

El se fue de la mesa

-Otro café!- grito su jefe

-Voy!- y se dirigió por el pedido

-Mesa 1-

-Bien- y camino asta la mesa 1

-Su café señor-

-Merci- agradeció el castaño cliente, estaba a punto de irse pero se detuvo en seco

-Chris?- el mencionado solo miro al mesero

-Damien? Que haces aquí?- pregunto el castaño arqueando una ceja

-Trabajo aquí- dijo con una sonrisa

-Damien! Café y donas! Mesa 5!- grito su jefe denuevo

-Discúlpeme, ser mesero es un trabajo ocupado- dijo sonriendo de lado

-Si entiendo- dijo mirando al pelinegro

-Te espero?-

-Si gustas- le respondió con una sonrisa

Se fue por el otro pedido y lo llevo a la mesa 5

-Uff si que hay gente hoy- dijo el pelinegro recargando su codo en el comedor

-Y tu eres muy estricto- dijo mirando a su jefe

-Tu sabes que mi padre me dejo a cargo d-de su c-cafeteria, Damien- dijo su jefe con el ceño levemente fruncido

-Pero de todos modos Tweek, no me das ni un respiro!- dijo dramáticamente

-Pues horita e-estas respirando no?- dijo mirandolo serio, Damien lo miro mal

-Mira, deja de jugar y lleva esto a la mesa 10- dijo dándole un chocolate caliente y unas galletas de vainilla

-Este bien- dijo con desgano

De pronto en la radio que estaba por allí comenzó a sonar la canción "Crazy in love" de Beyonce, una de las favoritas de Damien, sonrió y miro a Tweek que estaba aburrido y malhumorado y como buena persona que es, decidió alegrarle el dia

2 minutos después…

-Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's-

-Got me looking so crazy right now- cantaba sobre una mesa

-Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch-

-Got me looking so crazy right now- bailaba animadamente

-Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss-

-Got me hoping you'll save me right now-

-Looking so crazy in love's-

-Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love-

Todos aplaudieron contentos por el espectáculo

-GRACIAS!- manda besos- GRACIAS! MI PUBLICO =D- grito saludando a todos, después se bajote la mesa, aun sonriendo

-Wow que fue eso?- pregunto Chris impresionado por la actuación de Damien

-Ahhh pues nada en especial- dijo soplándole a sus dedos y después limpiándolos en su playera

-Pero tampoco te creas- dijo ya en un tono un poco mas serio, el pelinegro solo sonrió, después busco a Tweek con la mirada, se extraño al no encontrarlo

-A quien buscas?- le pregunto el francés

-Ah? A nadie- le respondió, aun buscando discretamente a Tweek entre la gente que aun estaba aplaudiendo

-Mmm…-

-Que?-

-No se donde esta mi jefe-

-Ahh, es uno rubio?

-Si-

-Esta en el sótano-

-Ah, okey, gracias- dijo y después se dirigió algo preocupado al sótano

Entro y bajo las escaleras con cuidado, ya que estaba oscuro, busco el botón de la luz, cuando lo encontró prendió las luces, viendo que Tweek estaba en un rincón temblando nervioso, sonrió al verlo completo

-Me tenias preocupado- dijo acercándose hacia donde estaba Tweek

-Por q-que h-hiciste e-e-eso- dijo teniendo muchos tics nerviosos

-Es que quería verte sonreír- dijo sin percatarse de sus palabras

El rubio se sonrojo y el pelinegro también al analizar sus palabras

-Ehhh bueno solo quería saber si estabas bien- dijo dándole la mano para levantarlo

-P-pues… gracias p-por preocuparte por mi… creo- dijo parándose

-Mire la hora!-

-… Son las 8 pm, ya es h-hora de cerrar- dijo el rubio subiendo las escaleras, el pelinegro lo siguió

Cuando llegaron, notaron que el restaurante estaba casi vació, ya que la única persona ahí era Chris, este al verlos se le quedo mirando fijamente al pequeño rubio, este al percatarse de la intensa mirada del castaño se puso nervioso

-Hola, no pensé que una persona tan linda como tu fuera el jefe de Damien- dijo acercándose seductoramente a Tweek

-P-pues lo soy- dijo nervioso

-Es que yo al no durar ni una semana en la primaria de South Park, tuve que conseguir un trabajo, y Tweek me ofreció ser mesero- contó Damien, pero noto que el francés no le hacia caso

Salieron de la cafeteria y Tweek cerro con llave, fallando algunas veces por la intensa y seductora mirada que le dedicaba el francés

-GAH! De-deja de mirarme!- dijo mirando al francés

-Es que eres muy lindo- le dijo con una sonrisa

Damien al notar la situación trato de ayudar a su jefe

-Emm… Chris, llevare a Tweek su casa, tu ya puedes irte-

-Yo puedo acompañarlo- dijo el castaño

-NO! que me lleve Damien!-

-…

-…

-Ok...-

El castaño se rindió y se fue, después el rubio y el pelinegro caminaban solos en la calle en silencio, un poco incómodos

Damien tomo la mano de Tweek y lo hizo que lo mirara a los ojos, el rubio se sonrojo

-Tweek, ya no estamos en el trabajo… y…- comenzó levemente sonrojado

-S-si?- respondió ruborizado de las mejillas

-Puedo?-

El rubio asintió y Damien lo beso en los labios lentamente, su labios apenas se rozaron y Tweek se hizo mas hacia delante, profundizando un poco mas el beso

-Por que no puedo mostrarte afecto en publico?- pregunto mirando al rubio, este le sonrió levemente y le dio otro beso

-No importa, ya que sabes muy b-bien que soy solo tuyo…-

-Ok, pero si Chris se atreve a coquetear denuevo contigo yo…-

-Esta bi-bien Damien, de todos modos si se me insinúa yo lo rechazare de i-inmediato- dijo el rubio, Damien sonrió levemente y lo abrazo

-Ok-

Y Se fueron al departamento de Tweek y pasaron la noche ahí…

_*/*/*/*/*_

_AH! Odio que llueva, me asustan los truenos :S y lo peor es que tengo tos y gripe -.- _

_Ok, creo que ya vieron que pareja gano :3 lo siento por las que querían TRIO! XD o un Chreek :/ _

_Espero les haya gustado, se que el principio esta algo confuso, pero mi cualidad es ser confusa (?) ok…_

_Siguiente pareja: Jejeje UN TRIO! El primer review dice que trío quiere aparezca en el siguiente Cáp, el segundo en el sisiguiente y el tercero en el sisisiguiente, solo se acepta asta el 3er review! :D _

_Me voy y cuídense, que las enfermedades están en el ambiente ¬o¬_

_Reviews? :3 _


	12. Chapter 12

**_Chrylig_**

**_(Ok, no se escribir nombres de Tríos XD)_**

Eran las 12 de la noche, en un bar se encontraban sentados un castaño, un pelirrojo y un pelinegro, platicando sobre sus penas, como tal alcohólico hablaría…

-"Es que no podemos ser mas que mejores amigos Kyle…"- imito el pelirrojo la voz de su ex novio Stanley Marsh

-Tarado, no sabe como me daño en ese momento…- dijo tomando una copa de alcohol de un solo trago

-Bah, Tweek me dijo "Ando con otra persona y ya no te amo" y asi de fácil me dejo, en medio de la lluvia…- dijo dando un pequeño trago

-Y saben por que pendejo me cambio? Por el puto de Butters! Perdí contra ese puto marica…- dijo y hundió su rostro en sus brazos

-Valla que les ah ido mal este dia- dijo Chris viéndolos hundirse en su tristeza

-Y que lo digas- dijeron al unísono el pelirrojo y el pelinegro sin siquiera mirar al castaño

-Pues ami Gregory solo me echo de su casa sin siquiera darme una explicación- dijo tristemente el francés mirando su bebida, ahora, sus acompañantes lo miraron, los dos tenían pequeños rastros de lagrimas

-Chris, te sientes bien?- pregunto el pelirrojo tratando de sonreír, sin éxito

-Si Kyle, asta eso no me siento realmente triste, pensándolo bien yo no era feliz con el, que cosas digo, veamos el lado positivo! Estoy libre! Ahora puedo andar con quien quiera! Ahora seré verdaderamente feliz!- dijo sonriendo, tratando de despreocuparlos

-… Estas seguro?- pregunto Craig regalándole una triste sonrisa, el castaño los miro un momento, su sonrisa se borro por completo

-A QUIEN ENGAÑO! YO ERA MUY FELIZ CON EL, ERA LA PERSONA MAS FELIZ DEL MUNDO A SU LADO!- dijo hundiéndose en sus brazos, evitando que sus compañeros lo vieran llorar, Kyle miro a Craig y después al francés, se acerco a el y le acaricio la espalda, reconfortándolo

-Vamos Chris, todos pasamos por una situación difícil en este momento, la vida debe continuar- lo trato de animar el judio

-T… tengo sueño…- susurro Craig mirándolos son cansancio

-Si yo también- dijo el pelirrojo volteando a ver al pelinegro, el francés aprovecho para limpiarse los ojos y disimular que "No paso nada"

-Moi aussi- murmuro el francés

-Yo no quiero volver a mi departamento, me encontrare con Stan- dijo el pelirrojo bajando la mirada

-Yo tampoco quiero regresar, Tweek debe estar con Butters…- lo apoyo Craig mirandolo

-Yo… yo no tengo donde vivir- dijo el francés mirándolos

-Decidido! Hoy dormiremos en un hotel!- dijo el pelirrojo, sorprendiendo a sus compañeros

-Estas seguro Kyle?- pregunto Craig

-Claro! Nada mejor que compartir una noche con tus amigos! Platicando sobre sus problemas!- se entusiasmo el joven judio

-Ok, solo por que no tengo un lugar donde dormir- dijo el francés, logrando que los 3 rieran un rato

…

Estaban en el cuarto del hotel, habia latas vacías de cerveza, los tres estaban sonrojados por el alcohol y reían como entupidos de vez en cuando

-Deseguro que cuando se fue al baño, se fue a coger con Butters!- dijo Christopher totalmente ebrio

-Jajaja tienes razon!- dijo Craig igual que el francés

-Uuuhh entonces cuando Stan iva por las compras, lo que iva a comprar era sexo de parte de Kenny, que idiota fui!- dijo Kyle riendo estruendosamente

-Claro que si!- lo apoyaron el castaño y el pelinegro, riendo igual que el castaño

-Oye Kahl, desde cuando tu piel es tan blanca?- pregunto entupidamente Craig

-De que hablas? Mi piel siempre a sido asi de apetitosa- respondió con orgullo el pelirrojo

-Craig nunca dijo apetitosa- razono el francés

-Pero de todos modos el pelirrojo tiene razon, su piel se me hace en estos momentos muy apetitosa- dijo travieso el pelinegro

-Si, y tus labios mmm- se lambe los labios

-Calma, calma chicos, tengo para los dos, solo no sean muy duros conmigo (o.o)- dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo de forma picara

El castaño y el pelinegro se miraron y sonrieron cómplices…

…

En la mañana, el pelirrojo se paro como un zombi, veia todo borroso pero logro identificar un inmenso dolor en su cadera, de fue al baño como pudo, abrió la regadera y casi se andaba durmiendo ahí, de no ser por un liquido viscoso y blanco caer por detrás y por delante (N/A: ok, eso sonó raro o.o)

Se miro las piernas y se paralizo por completo, trato de recordar lo que habia pasado el dia anterior y un pequeño recurdo paso por su mente

-N-no… n-no puede ser-

Salio de la bañera y sip, su recurro era cierto, la imagen de Chris y Craig desnudos en la misma cama donde el habia estado durmiendo ase un momento era mas que suficiente

-AAAAHHHH!- grito asustado, despertando al francés y al castaño de un solo golpe

-QUE?!- gritaron al escuchar el grito del pelirrojo, luego se miraron entre si y una cara de horror se dibujo en sus rostros

-AAAHHH!- gritaron

-AAAHH!- vieron al pelirrojo

-AAAHHH!- grito Kyle

Suspiraron y trataron de calmarse

…

-Emm… ok…- trato de razonar el francés

-Que… que paso ayer?- pregunto el pelinegro

-Si… que paso ayer?- pregunto algo molesto el pelirrojo

-Estas molesto?- pregunto el frances mirando al pelirrojo

-Tu que crees? Que sentirías si tuvieras un inmenso dolor en la parte delantera y trasera?, apenas si puedo caminar!- exclamo alzando los brazos el judio

-Y te arrepientes?- pregunto de repente el pelinegro

-Eh?-

-Te arrepientes de lo que sucedió ayer- volvió a decir pero ahora el castaño

-Pues yo…-

-La verdad yo no- dijo de forma sincera el pelinegro

-Yo tampoco, logre olvidarme de Gregory por un largo momento- dijo el francés

-Si, yo tampoco pensé en Tweek-

El pelirrojo los miro con el ceño levemente fruncido, después bajo la mirada

-Pues… yo tampoco pensé en Stan…- dijo finalmente el pelirrojo

-Por que no lo intentamos?- pregunto el pelinegro, el francés asintió, Kyle solo los miro a ambos, suspiro y asintió

-Pues haber si esta vez no fallamos- dijo derrotado el pelirrojo, el francés y el pelinegro sonrieron y le dieron un beso en cada mejilla a Kyle, sorprendiéndolo

_*/*/*/*/*_

_Dedicado a Anteu, espero te haya gustado :3 no hice lemmon por que en un trío me da cosa X3_

_Y espero les haya gustado :D_

_Siguiente Trio: Chris x Damien x Tweek, para Garu0212 :)_

_Sayonara!_


	13. Chapter 13

**_Chrimeek_**

Un pelinegro y un castaño se encontraban sentados en unas sillas, en la playa, disfrutando de todo a su alrededor

-Ahh te dije que era genial- dijo Damien mirando a Chris, que le regalo una sonrisa

-Bien, admito que tenías razon Dami- dijo despeinándolo un poco

-Ya y-yegue- dijo Tweek parado frente a ellos, el castaño y el pelinegro le sonrieron

-Los trajiste?- pregunto el anticristo ansioso

Tweek mostró 3 raspados, uno de rompope, otro de limón y el ultimo de grosella

Se los entrego a cada quien, Damien probo el suyo

-DELICIOSO! Simplemente delicioso!- dijo con estrellas en los ojos

Chris lo miro divertido y probo el suyo

-Mmm no esta mal, el limón sabe muy bien- dijo sorbiendo de su popote

-S-si, tienen razon- probo el suyo- Me encanta! GAH! E-esta muy rico!-

-Donde los compraste?- pregunto emocionado el pelinegro

-E-en un simple puesto…-

Siguieron sorbiendo de sus raspados contentos, después se metieron al mar

-Vamos Tweek! Tu puedes!-

-Pero no se nadar GAH! ES MUCHA PRESION!- grito jalándose los pelos

-Hey tranquilo, yo te ayudare- le dijo el francés dándole una sonrisa de confianza, Tweek asintió levemente

Se metieron al mar lentamente, Tweek tenia mucho miedo, pero Chris lo cargaba estilo princesa, y en el agua no pesaba nada

De todas formas, Tweek estaba fuertemente aferrado al cuello del castaño

-Suéltame- susurro el francés

-Eh?-

-Suéltame o te tiro-

-P-pero- Chris lo miro

-E-esta bien- se soltó y comenzó a nadar con un miedo terrible, NO SENTIA EL PISO! _(N/A: ami cuando me pasa eso me da mucho miedo 3:)_

-C-CHRIS!- grito aferrandose a su brazo

-Que haces?-

-Eh?-

-Ya estas nadando, no llores- dijo burlonamente Chris y lo beso antes de recibir un ceño fruncido de parte del rubio

-Chicos, tengo hambre, ustedes no?- pregunto Damien mirando la orilla

-Tienes razon, ¿Quién quiere camarones?-

-YO!- dijeron al unísono el rubio y el pelinegro

…

Después de haber comido y estar muy satisfechos, se fueron a la casa de playa de Damien

-Uff hoy si que ah sido un dia largo!- dijo Chris acostándose en la cama, Damien le siguió

-Ugh… estoy cansado y me arde la piel- dijo algo adolorido el anticristo, se miraron y se sonrieron de forma traviesa

Se sentaron en la cama y Damien se sentó en el regazo de Chris, poniendo sus piernas a los lados, besándose de manera apasionada

-Ya regre… se- termino de decir al ver la imagen

-Ohh Tweek, solo faltabas tu- dijo Damien parándose y yéndose hacia donde estaba Tweek con 3 tazas de café, las agarro Chris y las puso lejos de ellos

-H-hoy no, estoy muy cansado- rogó el rubio

-Lo siento Tweek- Damien

-Pero yo no lo estoy- completo el castaño

Damien comenzó a meter sus manos dentro de la playera de Tweek, mientras Chris le empezo a bajar la cremallera del pantalón…

…

-Ah! Da-Damien! Ch-Christopher!- gimió el joven rubio siendo envestido por los mencionados

-Ahh… T-Tweek- gimió Chris acelerando

-Tweek yo…- logro decir el pelinegro acelerando igual que el francés

Y los tres se vinieron, el castaño y el pelinegro dentro del rubio, y este en el pecho del castaño

…

Suspiro y con un leve rubor en las mejillas dio los buenos días

-Buenos días, Chris, Damien- saludo Tweek tratando de evadir el dolor en sus caderas (que no dolía mucho, pero era molesto)

-Hola pequeño rubiecito- saludo cariñosamente el francés

-Hola, Buenos días- saludo de forma normal el pelinegro

Se sentaron en el comedor y comenzaron a comer nada mas ni nada menos que… cereal

-Solo habia esto?- pregunto el castaño, sincero como siempre

-Si, era eso o esperar mas de 3 horas a que la carne se descongelara- respondió el pelinegro

-Merde- susurro el francés

Miraron al rubio que comía en silencio, tomando de vez en cuando de su tasa de café, al notar la mirada de sus novios los miro

-Que?- pregunto confundido

Los dos sonrieron maliciosamente

-Ya se que desayunar…- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y a Tweek ni tiempo le dio de protestar, ya que lo subieron a su habitación a tener un desayuno "balanceado"…

_*/*/*/*/*_

_Ok, lo se, nada que ver, creo que es el capi mas raro que eh escrito ._. Pero es que me inspire al ver un video llamado "Desayuno balanceado" y aparte de matarme de risa, me dio esta loca idea (Soy rara, lo se ºwº)_

_Va para Garu0212 :D espero que te haya gustado este loco capitulo X3_

_Siguiente Trío: Kenny x Craig x Damien (Todo el mundo quiere a estos weones ;D) para "CreationLM" :3 (oye, no te importaría compartirlo con Kitty H.R QwQ? Es que mi corazón de pollito quiere dárselo a ti y Kitty :3)_

_Me voy por que si no, los contagio_

_Sayonara! _

_PS: LES CUMPLI SU DESEO! Aunque fue chiquito pero puse una pequeña parte lemmon :3 Bueno YA! _


	14. Chapter 14

**_Keigen _**

Estabamos Kenny, Craig y yo, Damien, haciendo tarea de Ciencias, ugh, es una materia realmente aburrida

-Esto es aburrido- dije mirando el libro, el tema de hoy era "el sexo", hago una mueca al recordar como el maestro nos mostró como un condón se debe de poner, y la palabra que se me vino a la mente en ese momento fue: Asqueroso

-Como te atreves a llamar a ESTO aburrido?- dijo Kenny sentado frente al ordenador, mostrándome una imagen de una muchacha y un chico teniendo, "sexo" prácticamente

-UGH! Salte de esa pagina AHORA MISMO- dijo Craig fulminando a Kenny con la mirada

-Ay bueno- dijo resignado, pero se fue a Google y busco algo que no pude ver

-Bueno, Damien, el maestro dijo que teníamos que hacer un resumen sobre este tema- me dijo Craig, yo asentí

Craig iba a continuar explicándome, pero un gemido de Kenny nos llamo la atención

-Que te pasa?- pregunte arqueando una ceja

-Mmm… no aparece lo que busco- dijo mirándonos con un puchero

-Y que es lo que buscas?- pregunto Craig parándose del piso, yo solo me le quede mirando

-Busque "¿Cómo poner un condón con la boca?" y nada me sirve…-

Craig y yo lo miramos con el ceño fruncido pero sorprendidos a la vez

-Por que buscas eso? Es asqueroso- dije parándome del piso, Kenny nos miro

-No lo se-sonrió con malicia- por si acaso…- nos miro de forma picara, yo mire a Craig y el a mi

-Kenny tenemos que hacer la tarea si no…- los labios de Kenny me callaron y me sonroje al momento

-Craig- este miro a Kenny- podemos?-

-PODEMOS? QUE ESTAS INSINUANDO?!- le grite en la cara al rubio

-Pero es que…- trato de decir Craig

-Ándale, es como descansar, solo que dura mas y se "siente" mas- dijo mirándome jugueton, yo pase saliva con dificultad

Craig se quedo mirando a Kenny y a mi por un rato, después suspiro y se acerco a nosotros, sentí un mal, MAL presentimiento al ver que me estaba besando, gemí dentro del beso al sentir la lengua de Kenneth en mi vientre

Abrase por el cuello a Tuker para no caer al suelo, este al notar eso me guió asta la cama aun besándome

Entre Kenny y Craig me quitaron mi playera que tenia puesta, Kenny me fue delisando el pantalón pero yo lo detuve

-Ehh m-me vas a…?-

-Hey que no te vasta con que te lo diga una ves?- me pregunto con el ceño levemente fruncido

-Pero…-

-Se que te lo dije de forma indirecta, pero es por que se que no te gusta admitir que lo haces con…-

-NO LO DIGAS!-

-Vez? Ahora, deberías estar honrado de que YO te este haciendo esto- dijo mirándome y bajándome los pantalones por completo, ahogue un gemido al sentir su lengua lambiéndome mi entrepierna aun con los boxers puestos

-Ah… ngh…-

-Damien…- me susurro Craig sensualmente, después me succiono uno de mis pezones, dejándolo levemente rojo

…

Yo estaba en medio, Craig adelante y Kenny atrás, mis lágrimas no podían contenerse, mi cuello estaba más que rojo de tantos chapetones que recibía de parte de Kenny, mis labios los sentía algo hinchados y calientes de varios besos que me habia dado con Craig (y Kenny, claro)

Se sentía raro tener… "sexo" con dos personas a la ves

Dolía? Mucho, al principio no paraba de llorar por más gentiles que los dos fueran, pero ahora que lo hacemos de vez en cuando (muy seguido) se siente… bien, por decirlo asi

-Ah! Ah! Y-ya no aguanto m-mas- dije dando leves saltitos, Craig y Kenny tomaron mis caderas y aceleraron los movimientos

-Y-yo tampoco- dijo Craig besándome en los labios con pasión

-Los a-amo- dijo Kenny separándome del beso con Craig y me beso de la misma forma

-Yo también- dijimos Craig y yo al separarme del beso

Después nos vinimos, pasaron varios minutos y yo me Salí del interior de los dos, me acosté en la cama muy cansado, Craig se acostó a mi lado y Kenny en el otro y me abrazaron

Y por desgracia, nos dormimos

…

_Al dia siguiente…_

Los tres chicos se encontraban en detención, Damien estaba fulminando a Kenny con la mirada, este trataba de evadir la mirada del anticristo y Craig tenia la mirada perdida, aburrido

-Todo es TU CULPA!- le grito por fin el Anticristo

-Pero lo disfrutaste no?-

-ESO QUE IMPORTA! Nos castigaron por TU culpa, nos regañaron por TU culpa y no hicimos la tarea por TU culpa!- señalo con el dedo índice al chico inmortal, este lo miro

-Y no te gustaria repetirlo?- se paro de su silla y se puso frente al anticristo, intimidándolo

-Craig ¿Podemos?- el mencionado solo se paro de su asiento y se paro al lado de Kenny

-Solo por que estoy aburrido- "aclaro" el pelinegro, Damien tuvo otro mal presentimiento, que sabia que acabaría como la vez anterior…

_*/*/*/*/*_

_Holash! Agh! Sorry por la tardanza, pero me quede embobada leyendo unos fics de "Drake y Josh" y de "Big Time Rush", dios, hace mucho que no leía fics que no fueran de SP *u*_

_Bueno ya, espero les haya gustado, este capitulito esta regalado (pus ya que :P) para CreationLM y para Kitty H.R X3 que espero les haya gustado :3 (Y mas les vale, por que me explote el cerebro en esto… nah no se crean XD)_

_CreationLM: Uy que linda X3 tome tu sujerencia y la modifique un poquito, y ya vez! Quedo perrrrrfecto! X3 y me alegraste mi corazoncito de poshito :3 Ah! Y sorry por la tardanza :) (denuevo XP)_

_Siguiente pareja: Mmm… no lo se, veré si hago trío, o me doy un descansito y hago de pareja, Sorpresas, Sorpresas everywhere!_

_Sashonara :D_


	15. Chapter 15

**_Stanman_**

Caminaba de forma rápida, esquivando a cuanta gente pasaba frente a el, se detuvo en un puesto de flores

-Tiene flores azules?- pregunto con la respiración un poco agitada

-Claro joven- el señor le ofreció varios tipos de flores del mismo color, al final se decidió por unas hermosas rosas

-Gracias-

-Suerte con la afortunada- dijo el vendedor con una sonrisa

y volvió a caminar de manera rápida, tenia una sonrisa en el rostro, de tan solo imaginárselo como iva vestido, dios, de todos modos se veia hermoso con todo lo que se ponía, cruzo la calle sin notar si estaba en rojo o en verde, lo unico que quería era llegar para ya verlo

Afortunadamente no le sucedió nada, su sonrisa no podia borrarse, después de haberle dicho que ya no andaba con el judio, casi muere de felicidad, siempre esos sentimientos guardados en su corazón y nunca se los habia dicho, y asta el momento no se los habia dicho por culpa de ese estupido judio

Miro las rosas y sonrió como imbecil, miro enfrente y alcanzo ver al restaurante, su corazón comenzó a latir de forma rápida, si no fuera por tanta gente que tenia a su alrededor estaba seguro que sus latidos se escucharían en todo el mundo

Entro en el restaurante y busco rápidamente con la mirada a aquel pelinegro que amaba tanto

-Cartman!- saludo SU pelinegro…

Estaba tan cambiado, era muy alto y claramente apuesto, delgado y algo pálido, pero para el era simplemente… hermoso

-Stan…- no podia evitar sonreír, estaba feliz, muy feliz de ver a Stan solo, sin ningún pelirrojo a la vista, solo a el

Se quedaron mirando a los ojos por un momento cuando por fin se acercaron lentamente y se abrazaron, un abrazo lleno de emociones sin describir, con claras declaraciones sin la necesidad de palabras, un simple e inocente abrazo que decia… todo

Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, sonrieron sonrojándose levemente

-Nos vamos?

-Por supuesto- respondió Stan

Salieron del restaurante algo sonrojados, sin dirigirse la palabra

-El atajo?- pregunto el castaño mirando de reojo al pelinegro

-Si- respondió el pelinegro con un rubor en sus mejillas

Entraron en un callejón, algo oscuro pero con suficiente luz para poder ver

Y sorpresivamente el castaño tomo la mano del pelinegro, sonrojando a este

-Hablaremos en el hotel- dijo Cartman con una sonrisa en el rostro

-S-si…- murmuro Stan desviando la mirada

Caminaron y al final del callejón se podia ver un enorme hotel, muy elegante y toda la cosa (N/A: Tengo hueva :P)

Entraron a hotel y se fueron a la habitación del castaño que ahora era muy apuesto, delgado y pues seguía siendo un hijo de puta, racista y todo lo demas pero con el tiempo ya le habia vado dos rayitas

-Ohh esta es tu habitación?- pregunto Stan, maravillado con la gran habitación

-Si- afirmo Cartman, mirando a Stan a los ojos, y por un momento se perdió en esos ojos color noche, que lo hipnotizaban, se quedo asi un momento, mirando al pelinegro que tenia enfrente, después desvió la mirada asta esos rosados labios que siempre habia tenido ganas de probar, cerro los ojos tratando de no pensar en nada y tratar de hacer sentir cómodo a Stan, los abrió denuevo y para su gran sorpresa, el pelinegro habia posado sus labios en los suyos, y lo unico que hizo fue

Aprovechar

Asi que abrazo al pelinegro por la cintura y este al ver que era respondido sonrió por dentro y abrazo al castaño por el cuello

Cartman comenzó a guiarlo asta la cama, lo acostó y se separo de el para tomar aire

-Esto es para ti- dijo enseñándole el ramo de flores que nunca habia soltado, Stan se sonrojo ante el detalle, pero después le sonrió tiernamente al castaño

-Gracias- le agradeció con un pequeño beso en los labios

-Debes estar cansado, quieres dormir?- le sugirió el castaño, el pelinegro vio su reloj y noto que eran las 9pm asi que asintió levemente

-Ok-

-Que haces?- pregunto Stan al ver que Cartman comenzó a sacar cobijas de un armario

-Saco cobijas para dormir en el piso si no me moriré de frio- dijo Cartman sin entender

-No seas tonto, vamos a dormir los dos en la misma cama!- dijo Stan poniendo las rosas azules en un florero

-Los dos? Juntos?- Cartman se sonrojo levemente y volvió a meter las cobijas en el armario

Stan asintió con la cabeza, fue donde estaba Cartman y tomo su mano, apago las luces y se acostó junto con Cartman

-Vez que fácil?- dijo Stan abrazando a Cartman por la cintura, este solo lo abraso de la misma forma

-Emm Stan?-

-Que pasa?-

-Me gustas-

Un silencio invadió la habitación, pero Stan se acerco mas al oído de Cartman y le susurro:  
-Tu también-

Se alejo un poco y beso los labios de Cartman con total dulzura y este devolvió el beso de la misma forma

_*/*/*/*/*_

_Woooo el primer Stanma EN ESPAÑOL, QUE EMOCION! (Creo que es el primero)_

_Bueno ya, Esto va para **"Chemkim" **que me acabo de enterar que también ama a Cartman :D (HERMANA!) Espero te haya gustado, aunque fuera todo cursi, pero bueno XD_

_Siguiente pareja: Craig x Trent Boyett para Sakuyachan16 :3 que ya hace tiempo lo quiero hacer pero no tengo tiempo XD_

_Sin más, me voy a comer mi sopa maruchan que me va a dar cáncer (Debo dejar de ver tanto Negas XD)_

_See ya! :D_


	16. Chapter 16

**_Treig_**

-Bueno, la clase acabo- anuncio la maestra de ciencias después de escuchar el timbre

Todos comenzaron a guardar sus cosas con aburrimiento, aunque fuera el almuerzo eso no significaba "ser libre"

Craig Tucker miraba de reojo al fuerte y musculoso rubio que estaba una fila después

Este ya lo habia notado desde un buen rato, pero no le dio importancia

El pelinegro iba a ser uno de los últimos en el salón junto con Trent si no se apuraba

Metió sus cosas con desesperación anormal, era raro ver a ese pelinegro actuar de manera desesperada, cuando usualmente era tranquilo y aburrido

Trent por su parte, solo metía sus cosas con tranquilidad, mirando al pelinegro, siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos

Asta que el pelinegro salio del salón, dejando a Trent solo, este solo sonrió para si, y fue a comer

-Amigo, donde estabas? El especial de hoy era pizza con peperoni- dijo Token mirando como Craig se acercaba y sentaba en la mesa, con la respiración algo agitada

Token le dio una rebanada de pizza

-Gracias-

-Craig ¿Te pasa algo?- pregunto algo preocupado el afro-americano al ver a su amigo pelinegro temblarle un poco el ojo

-Si, por que lo preguntas?-

-Por nada- dijo Token tratando de auto convencerse de que su amigo enserio "estaba bien"

Craig busco con la mirada al rubio y vio como se sentaba en una mesa, solo…

Comenzó a sentirse algo… ¿Mal? De ver al rubio comiendo solo

Asi que decidió solo agarrar su bandeja e ir donde estaba ese rubio, ignorando el interrogatorio que Black le estaba haciendo

-Hola- saludo con su voz monótona de siempre, el rubio solo lo miro de arriba abajo y no respondió

-Puedo sentarme?- odiaba ser amable o "amigable" con la gente, ya que su frecuente norma era "Si no te caigo bien, toma un turno y espera a que me importe" _(N/A: esa es mi norma XD)_

El rubio solo se encogió de hombros, dándole a entender al pelinegro como un "Si"

Asi que sentó enfrente de el, no sabia por que habia decidido de repente sentarse con aquel rubio bravucón, agresivo y poco amigable y se trataba de engañar diciéndose "Es por que odia a los otros idiotas" refiriéndose al team de Stan

Se negaba a creer que era "Por pena"

Pero tarde o temprano tendría que aceptarlo…

-Mmm que comes?- trato de hacer conversación el pelinegro después de un silencio incomodo

-Ensalada- dijo simplemente el rubio sin mirar al pelinegro, el cual se le estaba perdiendo cada vez mas la paciencia

-Mmm- miro su pieza de pizza y echo un vistazo a "Su team"

Estaban riendo, Clyde estaba haciendo un puchero y Token y Tweek se reían a carcajadas

Inevitablemente soltó un suspiro, que decia sin palabras lo aburrido que estaba

-Por que no vas con ellos?- lo asusto el rubio, ya que habia estado en silencio por mas de un minuto

-Emm pues…-

-Por que te sentaste conmigo?- pregunto Trent

-Es que…-

-…-

-Es complicado-

El rubio salio de sus casillas y jalo a Tucker fuera del lugar, llevándolo a los pasillos

-Oye que te pasa?!- pregunto molesto el pelinegro

Pero el musculoso no respondió y siguió caminando hasta entrar a los baños

Revisando que no hubiera nadie dentro más que ellos dos, cerró la puerta

Craig frunció el ceño, tratando disimular que estaba un poco asustado por lo que iba a pasar

Trent lo aventó dentro de uno de los baños, encerrándose el también, quedando los dos a una distancia nada considerable

Sus cuerpos estaban muy pegados el uno del otro, sus respiraciones agitadas podían sentirse notoriamente

Se miraron a los ojos, llenos de deseo, sin palabras necesarias para decir lo que sentían ese momento

Craig estaba algo confundido, pero analizaba la situación con atención

Trent tenia las cosas en claro, sabia lo que el pelinegro le quería decir, pero no podia hacerlo gracias a su gran orgullo

Lentamente, el rubio se acerco al rostro del pelinegro, este hizo lo mismo, serraron los ojos y sus labios se unieron

Un beso que no expresaba nada, absolutamente nada

Nada, asta que el pelinegro abrazo por el cuello al rubio, entonces, cambiaron posiciones

El rubio se sentó en el W.C y el pelinegro en su regazo, cruzando sus piernas por la cintura del otro

El beso se intensifico, la lengua del mas alto se adentro en la boca del otro, que gimió al sentir una corriente eléctrica por su espina dorsal

El pelinegro comenzó a rozar su entrepierna con la del rubio, causándole un gran placer

Tren apretó con fuerza los glúteos del pelinegro, provocando tener que separarse del apasionado beso

Aprovechando la separación del beso, Tren levanto el sueter y la playera del azabache, comenzando a succionar sus pezones

Craig soltó un gemido placentero, sintiendo como la lengua del rubio recorría sus botoncitos

Trent iba a bajárselos pantalones y los de Craig también, pero…

La campana sonó

Anunciando que era hora de volver a clases

Trent bufo molesto, miro abajo y noto…

Que Craig estaba erecto

-Eso se notara- dijo el rubio sonriendo de forma burlona

-No me importa- Craig se bajo su playera junto con su sueter, que por suerte era lo suficientemente largo como para taparlo

Abrió la puerta, saliendo primero, iba a abrir la puerta para poder irse a su salón, pero Trent lo tomo del brazo y lo beso en los labios

-Luego terminamos, Tucker- susurro sensualmente, después salio como si nada, dejando al pelinegro algo estático

Las yemas de sus dedos tocaron con suavidad donde anteriormente el rubio abia posado sus labios

Miro al suelo y después salio, con el pensamiento de que en otro momento volvería a vivir lo que habia pasado hace un momento…

_*/*/*/*/*_

_WOOO VOLVI! :DDD Creo que esto fue un "Orange", no estoy segura (Kitty, dime si lo fue o no, porfa! ;))_

_Esto va para "**Sakuyachan16**", disculpa por la tardanza, pero la pereza es my difícil de vencer D: XD espero te haya gustado :3_

_Siguiente pareja: Token x Damien :3 que van a ser dos capis :) y va a ser para "**Kitty H.R**" ;D_

_Bueno ya, me voy a dormir_

_See ya! :D Kisses and Hugs for all! :3_


	17. Chapter 17

**_Tomien_**

(N/A: esto esta basado en un hecho real X3)

-HEY! I JUST MET YOU!-

-AND THIS IS CRAZY!-

-BUT HERE'S MY NUMBER!-

-SO CALL ME MAYBE!-

-Te ves taaan gay- le dijo Craig

-Admite que me veo ssss sabroso!-

-Si… lo que digas-

Los demas solo miraban como Kenny seguía cantando y bailando seximente "Call me maybe"

-Enserio que con solo escuchar la jodida canción UNA sola ves ya no se le salio de la cabeza!- decia Stan entre risas

-Silencio, niños!- grito el señor Garrison, llamando la atención de todos sus alumnos

-Ya vamos a llegar asi que arréglense y preparen su equipaje- ordeno el profesor, todos hicieron lo que les pidió

Si querían salir rápido de ese autobús, era lo mejor

El autobús por fin se detuvo, marcando que habían llegado a…

-LA PLAYA!- gritaron todos al salir

Las chicas ya tenían su traje de baño puesto, sorprendiendo un poco a los chicos por sus bellas figuras

Pero claro, menos a Kyle, Damien, Cartman y Tweek

Rápidamente se acostaron en unas sillas para poder "broncear su piel", pusieron lo que parecía una hielera en medio

Ganándose las sombrillas y las sillas que abría en el lugar, dejando a los chicos sin nada, prácticamente

-Mierda- murmuro Cartman fulminando a las chicas con la mirada

-Pues ya que, tendremos que armar las nuestras- dijo Token con aburrimiento

-Si- respondieron los demas

Comenzaron a sacar las sillas y sombrillas para armarlas

Y como hacia mucho calor, se quitaron la playera, dejando al descubierto sus torsos blancos, morenos y muy morenos (Para no decir N****) de todos

Y las chicas como eran muy listas, por eso mismo les ganaron las sillas a ellos

-Mmm… mira a Stan- dijo Bebe mirando a Wendy, esta sonrió

-Esta mucho mejor Cartman, ahora que es delgado, no me resisto- dijo la pelinegro mordiéndose el labio inferior

-Pero los más papis son Kenny, Damien, Craig y Token- dijo red que estaba a un lado de ellas

-Si, tienes razon- dijo Heidi sonriendole

Todas las chicas se miraron con una sonrisa maliciosa

Tomaron una grabadora y pusieron una canción…

Los 4 chicos se miraron extrañados al escuchar "Epic" de Big Time Rush, miraron donde estaban las chicas y ahí estaban ellas, bailando sensualmente la canción

_This one is for the ladies_

_They lookin' so amazin'_

_Let's get crazy_

_Ain't nothing gonna save me_

_Make this an epic night_

_We gon' do it right_

_My hands up in the ai-ai-ai-air_

Dieron una vuelta y los señalaron con el dedo índice, les mandaron un beso

_Make this an epic night_

_Don't wanna see day light_

_My hands up in the ai-ai-air_

_When that beat go _

_Boom_

_Boom_

_Bo-om _

Se fueron acercando lentamente hacia ellos, con una sensual sonrisa

_I wanna see ya mo-mo-mo-mo-mo-move_

_When that beat go _

_Boom_

_Boom_

_Bo-om _

_I wanna see ya mo-mo-mo-mo-mo-move_

Damien frunció el ceño, tomo una roca de quien sabe donde y la lanzo con fuerza, golpeando a la grabadora, cambiando de canción, la chicas los maldicieron varias veces y cruzaron los brazos, enojadas

Stan sonrió al escuchar la canción que estaba empezando

_Throw it up!_

_Woo hoo!_

-Puta madre! Es un disco de esa jodida banda!-

-Lo se- dijo Stan- tengo una idea-

-No me digas que…- comenzó Craig

-Si…-

Todos se miraron entre si, Kyle, Tweek y Butters se safaron, mientras los otros comenzaron a bailar la canción

-You're pretty baby…- canto Stan- But you know that

-Wish i could bring ya- Craig- across the map, yeah-

-I can feel it in the air that it's on tonight- canto Token

-I don't really care if it's wrong or right- Damien

-Petal to the metal baby holds me tight- Cartman

-Anything you want i can get that girl- Kenny, con sonrisa lujuriosa- if you're with that girl

-Everybody knows that i want ya- cantaron al unisono

-If you want me baby show me-

-Roll the windows down let your hair flow-

-Let it all go tonight-

-WOO HOO!... ALL THE WINDOWS DOWN!- cantaron dando saltos

-WOO HOO!... WHEN I'M ROLLING THROUGH YOR TOWN!-

-Woo hoo! Saying yeah yeah!-

-Woo hoo! Saying yeah yeah!-

Pararon de cantar al ver que Garrison los estaba grabando con una cámara

-Ehhh por que nos grava?- pregunto Stan, confundido

-Oh para nada, ustedes sigan por favor, ignóreme- dijo el profesor con una sonrisa lujuriosa

Kenny le susurro algo a Stan en el oído y…

-AY NO MAMES! QUE PUTO ASCO!- y se fue donde estaba Cartman ya recostado en una de las sillas comiendo una paleta de hielo

-Quieres?- le invito a sentarse alado de el

-Gracias- y se sentó

Los demas solo lo miraron confundido, peo le siguieron y comieron paletas de hielo…

…

Eran las 6 de la tarde, la ora perfecta para ver el hermoso atardecer…

Pero claro, eso era para los gays y románticos cursis que no tienen pareja y se ponen a pensar y blah blah blah

Y por eso Token estaba ahí sentado, en la arena, contemplando el atardecer

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de ahí, dos cabañitas de madera, una de hombres y otra de mujeres, estaban viendo la televisión y comiendo

-Bien, ¿Ya están todos?- pregunto Garrison mirando la mesa en donde solo una silla estaba vacía

-Falta Token- dijo Craig

-Mmm… Damien, ve a buscarlo, y cuando lo encuentres, dile que venga a comer-

-QUE?! Por que yo?! Por que no manda a Craig?!-

-SOLO VE!-

Damien salio de la cabañota de mal humor

-Mierda, otra ves tendré que limpiarlas- dijo refiriéndose a sus sandalias que se estaban comenzando a llenar de arena

A lo lejos alcanzo a ver al afro-americano sentado en la arena, vestido con unos pescadores beige, y su inseparable playera morada

Se le quedo mirando un momento, el viento hacia que sus cabellos se movieran, y su mirada sin expresión era extremadamente…

Linda?

Negó varias veces y un leve rubor se coló en sus mejillas

Lo volvió a mirar y camino a paso firme en dirección a el

-Hola- saludo y se sintió algo estupido al hacerlo

El mas moreno lo miro, Damien sonrió, algo extraño de el, ya que casi siempre era muy malhumorado

-Hola- saludo Token y se paro- hora de comer ¿verdad?- dijo también con una sonrisa

-Ehh si- respondió algo nervioso

-Bailaste bien hoy- dijo Token con su semblante sonriente

-Jeje también tu- dijo ya mucho mas tranquilo el ojirojo

Token bajo un momento la mirada y vio algo raro

-Cuidado!-

-De que!-

-Espera, no te muevas- dijo y vio en la pierna de Damien un…

-Cangrejo- dijo ya mas tranquilo

-Un cangrejo?-

-Si- señalo su pie y ahí estaba un pequeño cangrejito color blanco

-Mmm me lo puedes quitar?-

Token rió levemente y trato de safarlo, pero

-AUCH!-

-Jejeje esta enganchado a tu pie- dijo algo burlón

-Pues quítalo!-

-Pero te va a doler-

-SOLO QUITALO-

Y con un brusco jalón, el cangrejo soltó la pierna de Damien

Pero este por el dolor levanto si pie para sobarlo, pero perdió el equilibrio y callo encima del afro-americano, este trato de sostenerlo

Se miraron a los ojos y notaron algo… algo muy importante

**_Sus labios estaban juntos_**

Damien abrió los ojos como platos y se separo de golpe, después retrocedió unos pasos mirando fijamente a Token, que también estaba en shook y se fue corriendo hacia la cabañita, repasando lo que habia pasado

Un sonrojo invadió fuertemente sus mejillas…

Mientras Token se levantaba de la arena y se sacudió la arena que tenia

Miro hacia la cabaña

-¿Qué are ahora?- se dijo asi mismo

_*/*/*/*/*_

_Holash! X3 que les pareció? La verdad no toy segura :)_

_Espero le haya gustado! Kitty H.R espero no te haya defraudado ;D_

_Se nota que soy una Rusher? X3 es que mis amigas me pegaron las canciones :3_

_Pero bueno, me voy, mañana actualizo :D_

_YA YEGAMOS A MAS DE 100 REVIEWS! Bendito sea dios! Y USTEDES ;D muchas, muchas gracias por comentar :D_

_Sashonara! :D los adoro con mi corazón entero -w- _


	18. Chapter 18

**_Tomien Parte 2_**

-¿Qué are ahora?- se dijo asi mismo

Suspiro y camino con un poco de nervios hacia la cabañita

Abrió la puerta de forma lenta, recibiendo las miradas de todos

Miro a todos lados, ahora muy nervioso

-Token, donde estabas?- pregunto Garrison entre enojado y preocupado

-Pues yo…-

-Ya no importa, ahora siéntate-

Para poner peor la situación, la única silla libre era la que estaba en medio de Damien y Craig

Dio un gran suspiro y se sentó entre los dos chicos, uno lo miraba serio y otro algo confundido

-Token, amigo donde estabas?- pregunto un poco preocupado el pelinegro

-Afuera- respondió simplemente, Craig obviamente frunció el ceño, pero sabia que algo habia pasado, ya que como vio a Damien entrar a la cabañita, no era NADA normal el que estuviera mas rojo que un tomate, pero decidió seguir comiendo

La cena fue en silencio, después vieron un rato la televisión y se fueron a dormir

Pero claro! Dos personitas no podían dormir, por que? Su respuesta simple y estupida era "No tengo sueño"

Pero TODOS sabemos por que ellos no podían dormir, y era por que pensaban en el otro, solo que, o no querían aceptarlo, o no se daban cuenta (eso le pasa a Damien)

A Token la cabeza le daba vueltas y mas vueltas, serró los ojos en otro intento fallido de conciliar el sueño, los entreabrió y se levanto de la cama y salio del cuarto con solo una cosa en mente…

Damien miraba el techo con profundo aburrimiento, serró los ojos denuevo y, denuevo, vio la imagen de Token y el besándose

Negó una y otra ves, arqueo las cejas y penso en ir a hablar con afro-americano sobre lo que habia pasado

Asi que se levanto de la cama y fue hacia la puerta, la abrió y para su sorpresa

Ahí estaba Token

Por una extraña razon se sonrojo al verlo

-Veo que tú tampoco puedes dormir- dijo Token con una pequeña sonrisa, Damien desvió la mirada y asintió levemente

Dejo pasar al moreno y este serró la puerta con seguro para no ser interrumpidos

-Emm q-quería hablar contigo sobre… tu sabes- Damien asintió

-Yo también- dijo el ojirojo, viéndolo a los ojos, se sonrojo denuevo y desvió la mirada

Token se sentó en la cama, alado del anticristo

-Quería también decirte que…- comenzó mirando al anticristo

-No me desagrado- termino, el ojirojo lo miro con asombro pero volvió a sonrojarse y desviar la mirada

-Y tu?- pregunto, el anticristo asintió con la cabeza, y la paciencia de Token llego a su fin

Tomo el rostro del ojirojo y lo obligo a mirarlo

Damien tenía los ojos bien abiertos, mientras que Token estaba con el ceño fruncido

La mirada del moreno bajo a los labios del Anticristo e inevitablemente se lambió los suyos

Damien estaba sonrojado, no iba a admitir que a el tampoco le habia desagradado aquel beso, pero almenos se lo diría a aquel moreno que le habia comenzado a llamar la atención desde aquel momento

Se miraron denuevo a los ojos, ahora ambos estaban sonrojados, se fueron acercando lentamente

Damien abrazo al moreno por el cuello mientras el lo tomaba de la cintura, se sonrieron y por fin se besaron

Un beso como el anterior, calido y muy suave

El moreno acostó al ojirojo con lentitud en la cama, aun abrazándolo y besándolo con dulzura

Se separaron un momento y sonrieron

Las manos traviesas del moreno comenzaron a tocar por encima de la ropa el cuerpo del anticristo, este sonrió con lujuria

Y no se iba a quedar atrás, claro que no, asi que se adentro un poco más y metió sus manos bajo la playera que Black tenia puesta

Este también sonrió de forma sensual y toco la entrepierna del ojirojo

-Ngh!- gimió al sentir la mano del moreno en su parte intima

Este sonrió de forma victoriosa y siguió aquel juego…

…

El sonido de la cama, las gotas de sudor que escurrían por todo su cuerpo, los fuertes e incontenibles gemidos de Damien y las embestidas de Token eran lo que llenaba la habitación

El moreno sonrió ante ver el hermoso rostro de Damien con los ojos serrados y respirando entrecortadamente, se veia ten… sexy

No se resistió y le dio un beso en los labios, el pelinegro respondió de inmediato

Las posiciones cambiaron, Token se acostó en la cama y Damien se sentó encima de el, aun dentro de el

Se miraron y sonrieron, Damien comenzó a dar pequeños saltos encima del afro-americano _**(N/A: escribir esto me da vergüenza extrema :$)**_

Token serró los ojos y tomo las caderas del Anticristo, acelerando el ritmo

Damien soltó varios gemidos, pero seguía dando saltos, cada vez más profundos

Token abrió los ojos y tomo la entrepierna del pelinegro y comenzó a masturbarlo al compás de las embestidas

Estaba a punto de venirse, asi que se sentó y abrazo al ojirojo, este hizo lo mismo, después se besaron de manera apasionada

Y se vinieron

Ahogaron un fuerte gemido, para no despertar a los demas, se miraron sudorosos y cansados, con la respiración muy agitada y a pesar de todo

Sonrieron

Después se acostaron en la cama y durmieron placidamente…

_Al dia siguiente…_

Todos comían en silencio, Cartman se aguantaba las ganas de reír, cada vez que se llevaba una cucharada de comida a la boca, no podia comerla, le ganaba la risa

-De que tanto te ríes?- pregunto Damien con el ceño fruncido, Cartman no pudo mas y rió a carcajadas

-Pero que demo…?- empezo Kyle, Stan trato de tranquilizar al castaño, dándole una servilleta para limpiarse las lagrimas

-Vamos ya cálmate- le dijo Stan, Cartman respiro hondo y ya no rió

-Es que…- empezo este Stan

-Tuvieron sexo verdad?- fue directamente al grano el castaño, recibiendo un codazo de parte del pelinegro

Damien y Token se miraron entre si, muy sonrojados

-N-nos escucharon?- pregunto Token

Cartman se callo de la silla, volviendo a reír, Stan se tomo el puente de la nariz, tratando también de no reír

-Y que lo digas! Todo el mundo debió de haber escuchado los gemidos de Damien!- logro decir el castaño entre contagiosas carcajadas

-Pero ya enserio, ¿Tuvieron sexo?- pregunto Kyle algo sonrojado

-Si- respondieron algo incómodos, Craig sonrió y se contagio de la risa del castaño, algo muy raro, ya que el era muy serio

Pronto todos se contagiaron de la risa del otro, mientras el anticristo y el afro-americano estaban muy sonrojados

Se miraron y sonrieron, tomando sus manos por debajo de la mesa

-Y SE AGARRAN DE LA MANO!- grito Cartman apunto de colapsar

-Cállate Cartman!- grito el anticristo aventándole algo parecido a una piedra (?) logrando que el castaño se calmara

Por el momento….

_*/*/*/*/*_

_Dios, estoy a punto de morir D:_

_Siendo sincera, esto lo iba a subir mañana (simple flojera -w-) pero al enterarme de que mañana hay firma de boletas (Y como voy a morir) y tal ves no actualizaría en uno o dos días (o semanas) les dejo la continuación :3_

_Espero les haya gustado :D esto es para "Kitty H.R", espero te haya gustado :3_

_Bueno, quiero agradecer a una persona llamada "Dora" que me dejo un muy lindo review, si estas leyendo esto, quiero agradecerte por todo lo que me dijiste, me hiciste muy feliz con tus lindas palabras linda :'D_

_Sayonara! :3_


	19. Chapter 19

**_Treyletters_**

**_(Advertencia: Jeje MUCHO LEMMON! (Dios mío u/u))_**

Kyle regresaba muy tranquilamente de su casa con la cena; ingredientes para una pizza de peperoni

Inconcientemente se lamió el labio inferior al imaginar la pizza ya servida

Abrió la casa en donde vivía con Trentt y Butters y entro con total calma

Alzo una ceja algo extrañado al escuchar gemidos provenientes del segundo piso. Cerró la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido y dejo los ingredientes en la cocina. Después comenzó a subir las escaleras con total sigilo

Los gemidos cada vez se volvían más y más fuertes. Pronto identifico de quien provenían; De Butters

-Ah… Aaah Trentt- se le escucho decir

El pelirrojo asomo su rostro por la entrada del baño y abrió los ojos como platos al ver tal escena

Trentt dándole fuertes embestidas a Butters en la tina de el baño **(N/A: Neta que esto si me da pena escribirlo 0/0)**

-T-Trentt… Trentt… Trentt!- gemía fuertemente Butters. De un movimiento a otro, Trentt coloco las piernas del rubio alrededor de su cintura y sosteniendo su cintura, sin dejar el mismo ritmo de dar envestidas

Kyle los miraba tener relaciones de forma pacifica, estaba apoyado en la entrada con los brazos cruzados y con los ojos entrecerrados

-Butters…- gimió Trentt

-T-Trentt! M-me vengo!- gimió Butters moviendo sus caderas lo mas rápido y fuerte que se podia

Los dos gimieron marcando que habían llegado al orgasmo. Jadearon de forma agitada, Butters estaba totalmente sonrojado y tenía los ojos cerrados. Trentt lo fue bajando poco a poco hasta salirse de su interior, los dos quedaron parados frente a uno y Trentt aprovecho y le dio un pequeño beso, es cual el rubio menor correspondió, pronto ese beso dejo de ser pequeño y se convirtió en uno apasionado que después se convirtió en uno francés y asta que se quedaron sin aliento y tuvieron que separarse, otra vez con la respiración agitada

-Eres un experto- dijo Trentt ante la buena habilidad de besar del rubio

-Tu también- dijo mirandolo un poco sonrojado

-Haber mis expertos, cámbiense y luego vengan a ayudarme- la vos de Kyle los asusto un poco, bueno, mas a Butters

-K-Kyle!- dijo mas rojo que un tomate

-Cuanto llevas ahí?- pregunto el rubio mayor con el seño levemente fruncido

-No mucho- dijo simplemente el pelirrojo con una pequeña sonrisa, algo picarona

-Bueno, apresúrense, que hoy abra pizza- dijo antes de irse y dejar solos a los dos rubios

Bajo las escaleras con total calma, ya habia presenciado esas escenas, la primera vez si salio corriendo muy apenado y disculpándose a gritos, pero con el tiempo uno se acostumbra. Fue a la cocina y saco los ingredientes, preparo la masa como cualquier Italiano lo aria, después agrego la salsa de tomate, el queso y el peperoni. Lo metió al horno

Noto que habia quedado salsa de tomate, queso y peperoni, una sonrisa maliciosa adorno su rostro

Momentitos después…

-E-estas seguro Kyle?- pregunto inocentemente el rubio menor, acostado en la mesa de la cocina

-Claro Butters, espera un segundo, llamare a Trentt- dijo Kyle antes de subir las escaleras y después bajar con Trentt a su lado

-Pizza?- pregunto el rubio mayor mirando algo confundido al pelirrojo, sin percatarse aun de que Butters estaba en la mesa

-Si, vamos a preparar una pizza- dijo el rubio mirando de reojo a Butters, Trentt miro al menor y sonrió de manera picarona

-Hagamos una pizza- y se dirigieron hacia el rubio que estaba acostado en la mesa, aun sin saber absolutamente nada sobre los planes pervertidos del pelirrojo y el rubio

-Cual es el primer paso, Kyle?- pregunto Trentt

-Mmm es preparar la masa, Te gustaria hacerla?- pregunto Kyle

-Oh no, por favor, tu prepárala- dijo el rubio mayor cediéndole "preparar la masa", este asintió con la cabeza y comenzó con su trabajo

-Mmm esta masa es muy linda y suave- dijo tocando el rostro de Butters- Necesito tocarla toda- y le quito las pijamas al pobre rubio

-Ah!- gimió al sentir la lengua del pelirrojo en su abdomen. Kyle comenzó a acariciarlo muy suavemente por las piernas

-Hay que amasar muy bien la masa- dijo mirando al rubio

-Después que sigue, Kyle?- pregunto Trentt con una sonrisa y recargado en la estufa

-Tenemos que poner la salsa de tomate- dijo el pelirrojo aventándole la salsa a Trentt, este sonrió aun mas y la abrió

Comenzó a hacer un caminito con la salsa, el cual esparció por todo su abdomen y tubo que aguantarse las ganas de lamer su blanca y suave piel

-Debemos poner el queso, Trentt- dijo Kyle son una sonrisa pervertida, Trentt hizo lo mismo. Tomaron de la bolsa de queso un puño y cada quien lo esparció por todo su pecho. Se lambieron los labios inconcientemente, dándole un escalofrió al rubio, el cual solo miraba la situación

-Peperoni- dijeron al unisono. Cada uno tomo varios circulitos de peperoni y los esparcieron por todo el cuerpo del rubio (Y con todo me refiero a TODO)

-Y por ultimo…- se miraron –cocinarla-

-N-no me van a meter al horno para calentarme ¿Verdad?- pregunto el rubio levemente sonrojado

El rubio y el pelirrojo se miraron y sonrieron

-Claro ue no Butters- comenzó Kyle

-Nosotros tenemos otra "cosa" con que calentarte- dijo Trentt con todo doble sentido posible

Y entonces el rubio se abalanzó al pecho del rubio menor, al igual que Kyle

Comenzaron a lamer al joven rubio que gemía ante las lambidas de los otros dos

Al acabarse todo, Trentt se bajo los pantalones y se sentó igual en la mesa, pero claro, Butters en su regazo

-Ah! Trentt!- gimió el menor al sentir al mencionado dentro de el, Kyle lamía con total lujuria la entrepierna del rubio

Butters con dos "acciones" a la vez no pudo más y se vino en la boca del pelirrojo, este cerró los ojos con mucha fuerza, tragando la semilla del rubio menor. Unas pequeñas gotas blancas estaban alrededor de la boca del pelirrojo, saco la entrepierna de su boca, para luego lamerse sensualmente alrededor de su boca, no dejando rastro alguno de "la leche" del rubio. Este lo miro muy sonrojado y después Kyle se acerco a el y también entro en el

Butters ahogo un gemido, siendo embestido por el pelirrojo y por el otro rubio, los tres sentados en la mesa

La aceleración comenzó a aumentar y los gemidos no se quedaban atrás

-Butters… K-Kyle- gemía Trentt mirándolos, dando envestidas rápidas

-Kyle… Trentt yo ah!- el rubio trataba de acumular palabra

-T-Trentt… Bu ah! Butters!- gimió el pelirrojo antes de venirse dentro de el menor, igual que Trentt, después Butters se vino, manchando a Kyle y a el. El pelirrojo beso de forma apasionada al rubio y quedo también asombrado ante lo bien que sabia besar el menor, se separaron

-Eres bueno- dijo el pelirrojo, algo sorprendido

-G-gracias- dijo tímidamente

-Oigan… ¿no escuchan algo?- pegunto Trentt murando al techo, el rubio y el pelirrojo se miraron en silencio y lograron escuchar un rechinido. El rostro de Kyle se formo una mueca de um poco de miedo

-Chicos… creo que la mesa va ha…- muy tarde

-AAAHH!- y la mesa no resistió mas y se rompió, dejando a los tres chicos algo espantados, pero luego comenzaron a reír

-Debemos hacer pizza más seguido- sugirió Trentt

-Si…- respondieron los otros mirandolo con una sonrisa

_*/*/*/*/*_

…_Jeje ¬w¬ disculpen por desaparecer, pero no fue mas que simple hueva :P de todos modos, espero les haya gustado :3_

_Esto es para… Vicpin! :D como lo pediste, muy lemmonoso y Shálala X3 espero te aya gustado :D_

_Siguiente pareja: Díganme una pareja QUE TENGA A KYLE COMO SEME! No se aceptan Styles (Esto es CRACK NENES!) y tampoco se aceptan Kyle x Butters (Ese weon es uke con todos, asi que NO) de ahí en fuera esta bien y pongan a personajes conocidos porfa ^^_

_See ya! :D cuidense y gracias por leer ^^_

_Emm Reviews?_


	20. Chapter 20

**_Kip_**

En una mesa se encontraba el team de Stan comiendo su almuerzo de manera tranquila

-Feliz dia Kyle- le dijo Cartman sentado frente a Kyle

-¿Por que, culon?- pregunto agresivamente el pelirrojo

-Por que hoy es el dia de la mujer Kyhl- le respondió con una sonrisa burlona, Kyle le enseño el dedo medio al puro estilo Tucker **_(N/A: Ñam, feliz dia mujeres que me leen =3)_**

Después del receso, se fueron a sus casilleros por sus útiles para la próxima clase: Física

Pero un rubio corría a toda velocidad por los pasillos con un montón de libros que ni cuenta se dio de que el pelirrojo estaba frente suyo y era de esperarse el resultado

Los libros volaron en el aire y el rubio cayo sobre el pelirrojo

-Discúlpame!- dijo el británico parándose del piso, levanto los libros tirados y levanto al pelirrojo que aun estaba conmocionado, todo abia sido muy rápido

Se sacudió la ropa y saco sus cosas como si nada. Mientras todos los demas alumnos se le quedaban viendo como bicho raro

-Que?- pregunto el pelirrojo de forma indiferente

**_MAS TARDININI…_**

-Bien muchachos, saquen su libro en la pagina 180 y…- busco a alguien distraído con la mirada para ridiculizarlo ante toda la clase **_(N/A: como todo buen maestro ¬¬)_**

-Haber Cartman, ¿Puedes leernos el primer párrafo?- pregunto cortésmente el maestro

Cartman pregunto con calma la página a Butters que estaba sentado a su lado y leyó el párrafo

-Bien, este será un experimento que se realizara en parejas- dijo el profesor, se escucharon varios murmullos, Kyle miro Stan y este al pelirrojo

-Pero seran al azar- y pronto se escucho un "Nooo!" de parte de todo el grupo

-Asi nombrare el nombre de cada uno y tomaran un papelito- dijo enseñando una pecera de vidrio con papelitos dentro de ella

-Stanley Marsh- el mencionado paso al escritorio y tomo un papelito, lo abrió y susurro el nombre de la persona que le abría tocado al oído del maestro

Y asi pasó con todos, asta que fue el turno de Kyle

-Kyle Broflovski- el pelirrojo fue, saco un papelito y al abrirlo

-*Por que?!*- penso con una cara de disgusto

-Quien te toco?- pregunto el profesor

-Phillip Pirrup- dijo de mala gana

Resto de la clase paso con calma, luego el timbre sonó, marcando la salida (Hermosa salida de viernes!)

-Pip- llamo el pelirrojo al mencionado, este solo lo miro

-Sabes donde vivo ¿No?- el rubio asintió

-Pues ven a mi casa a las 4 en punto, o si no, ya no te dejo entrar- dijo cruelmente el judio

-Que puto eres judio- dijo Cartman, asta a el se le habia echo cruel lo que habia dicho el pelirrojo, este al analizar las palabras con claridad, también se sintió un poco mal. Iba a disculparse con el británico, pero ya no estaba…

**_DESPUES :D (Toyloca)_**

El rubio corría lo más rápido posible, estaba a punto de ser las 4 pm y si no llegaba en punto, el judio no lo dejaría entrar

Llego un minuto antes, toco la puerta, jadeando cansado de tanto correr. La puerta se abrió

-Pip- dijo asombrado el pelirrojo, no pensaba que el rubio su iba a llegar a tiempo

-Ho-hola… Kyle- saludo el británico tratando de normalizar la respiración

-Pasa porfavor- invito el pelirrojo, el rubio agradeció y entro en la casa

-Un vaso de agua?- ofreció

-Por favor, si no te molesta- dijo con una leve sonrisa, Kyle también sonrió

. . .

Estaban el rubio y el pelirrojo llenando un globo con agua, lo amarraron y lo metieron al congelador

-Bueno, solo faltan las preguntas- dijo Pip son una linda en el rostro, Kyle asintió con la cabeza

Comenzaron a escribir las preguntas, en eso, se equivoca de letra y necesita el borrador

Kyle también se equivoca y también necesita la goma

Sus manos chocaron y se miraron algo desconcertados

-Tómala- dijo Pip quitando su mano con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

-No, tu la querías primero, tómala- dijo Kyle también quitando su mano, desviando su mirada

-No, por favor, tu- dijo Pip. Kyle miro al rubio y noto su sonrojo, sonrió y tomo el borrador. Borro lo que tenia que borrar y después vio el cuaderno de Pip, identifico el error y también lo borro

-Listo- dijo con una sonrisa el judio. Pip lo miro ahora mas sonrojado

-Gracias Kyle- dijo sonriendo de la misma manera que el pelirrojo

Continuaron escribiendo en silencio, Pip descanso un poco su mano e inevitablemente se le quedo mirando al judio, este parecía no notar la mirada del rubio

De manera inconciente se fue acercando al rostro del pelirrojo, este lo miro algo confundido

-Pip?- pero los labios del rubio se unieron con los del pelirrojo, este, con sorpresa de sobra solo abrió los ojos como platos. Pero no lo quito de su lugar

Pip se separo y miro al los ojos al pelirrojo. Después reacciono y se alejo lo más posible del pelirrojo

-Discúlpame, por favor! No me hagas daño! Te lo ruego!- y seguía pidiendo disculpas como loco. Kyle regreso al mundo y entrecerró los ojos y se acerco poco a poco al rubio que estaba sentado en una esquina, aun pidiendo disculpas de mil firmas. Asta que noto la cercanía entre el pelirrojo y el y se detuvo, noto como esas esmeraldas lo miraban con deseo y pronto sintió los labios del judio sobre los suyos

Abrió los ojos como platos y tomo al pelirrojo por los hombros, tratando de separarlo, pero al mismo tiempo cerro los ojos y lo abrazo por el cuello, Kyle se separo y abrió la boca, metiendo su lengua en la boca del rubio, este gimió ante el contacto. Comenzaron un juego dentro de sus bocas, Kyle comenzó a subir la playera del británico, este se dejo.

Se separaron por falta de oxigeno, sus respiraciones estaban agitadas. Se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron

Pip se acerco al pelirrojo, lo abrazo por el cuello y le planto un calido beso en la mejilla

-Te quiero mucho- le dijo mirandolo, el pelirrojo le sonrió y lo beso levemente en los labios. Después se levantaron y siguieron con su trabajo

_*/*/*/*/*_

_Hay que bonito! X3 bueno, esta pareja fue la que mas me sugirieron :D espero les aya gustado :DD _

_Va dedicado a los que me la sugirieron (Tengo flojera, perdonen :P)_

_Siguiente pareja: Un trío: Kyle x Tweek x Clyde, ya que con Clyde y Tweek hubo empate XP_

_Me voy, que tengo mucha hueva _

_Sayonara! :D_

_BAILEMOS EL HARLEM SHAKE! *baila* (?)_


End file.
